Born to die
by CommanderHusky
Summary: Kenny and Cartman have a deal. A very lucrative deal where money is not even on the table but both of them get more from it than they let on. Warning, there's gore in this story...
1. Chapter 1

Kenny knew he shouldn't be doing this. Kenny knew this was wrong and that he should stop it. That he should have never even started it. He didn't fear for himself of course, even with the creaking of chains all around him and the creaking of his own bones and joints giving up under the tension. Thinking about it Kenny wondered where the fatass had gotten a contraption like that one from. The crazy bastard probably even built it himself just for this. And that's exactly why Kenny was having second thoughts about this whole thing for the first time. Spurring Cartman to kill him in increasingly inventive and horrible ways each weekend was definitely not one of his better ideas. He shouldn't be feeding his friend's fucked up mind even more with all this but Kenny sincerely thought it was better that Cartman took it all out on him rather than going out on a killing spree. South Park really didn't need its own zodiac killer.

Cartman wouldn't be that though, his mind was too warped for just killing people with something as mundane as a gun. No, he would be more of a Jigsaw type of character. But Kenny thought that was his own doing. He was the one who challenged Cartman to kill him in more interesting ways each time and so far the psychotic piggy had delivered wonderfully.

Speaking of delivering, Kenny managed to look down to the white patch of cum staining the tent in his pants and smirked as he felt his arms finally detaching from his body. Two times already had he came since this slow but very effective torture had begun and Kenny knew there would be another one at least. Probably when his legs went off or his hips… The blond wondered if he would be able to cum with his body split in half and if he would feel it.

There was huge pain of course but it wasn't distracting him from his pleasure. Kenny had gotten so used to it that he used pain to heighten his arousal. Weakly he managed to turn his head and could see Cartman slowly cranking the wheel of the device with a wicked grin in his face and his eyes fixed on Kenny's midsection. He wondered if Cartman was just excited to see him being split in several parts or because of how hard he was. The tent in Cartman's own pants was indicative at least that the fatty was enjoying himself a lot with this though Kenny would have liked to know if Cartman got off just on murder or if he actually liked him.

Sometimes Kenny had thought of asking but Cartman would never admit something like that. The guy still swore to being straight even when Kenny had seen his gay porn collection which easily dwarfed his own. Hell they had even jacked off to some of Kenny's gay stuff together before but still Cartman would always save face saying something stupid. At least he didn't get violently defensive about it or weirdly shut in himself anymore. Not with Kenny at least. Otherwise the blond wouldn't have gone with his weird request to him. He hadn't told Cartman why he really did this though. The chubby asshole just thought he was the only one really winning in this, getting away with murder time and time again just in exchange for paying Karen's meals and school stuff and promising to help her get into a good school in the future. That was their exchange and even If Cartman had been weary of the really unbalanced contract he did went on with it and all doubts dissipated after the first time he beat of Kenny to a pulp.

Kenny could see how desperate Cartman was becoming with all his pent up rage and distorted ideas and he did felt sorry for him. Kenny pitied the brunet for having these urges that he couldn't control and hoped someday he could be happy without someone else having to suffer for that to happen.

But he felt kind of hypocritical saying something like that when he was a prisoner of his own urges too. Kenny might have told Cartman the reason for doing this was to help his sister and his friend and the whole town but in reality he had a very nasty and selfish ulterior motive. And just like a perfectly timed universal joke, Kenny felt himself cumming a third time then just as a loud creaking announced his hips getting separated from the rest of his body. Cartman jumped a bit trying to stop the wheel in his hands to go out of control after the tension got released so suddenly but Kenny could see his face transfixed with a very odd fascination as he watched the blood and viscera splattering all around the table and onto the floor.

Kenny weakly scoffed at Cartman's almost innocent look of awe and wonder, he looked like a child opening a much desired present on Christmas. The blond smiled then, yes, he might be in this for the pleasure and the added benefits he got but also seeing Cartman like that felt like a reward in itself. Kenny knew he would have to think long and hard about that when he came back because that was weird even for him but for now he just relished in the post orgasm bliss as his life slipped away while his intestines sloshed down the table and got picked by a still amazed Cartman.

_***Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles._


	2. Chapter 2

Another day, another life Kenny had shed off. The blond rolled in his bed and lazily opened his eyes yawning. Like always, the first thing he did was to check the date. Three days had passed since he died at Cartman's own private murder cabin in the woods. That had been fast. Normally he would take a week to regenerate after such a messy death. Now his body recovered from a full on dismemberment so quickly. Maybe forcing his deaths so often had trained his powers to work harder.

Kenny got up and dressed before checking on his little sister. She was not that little anymore though. Karen had already started middle school and in no time she would be caught in the drama and turmoil that is a teenager's life. Kenny hoped that he had at least shared enough of his knowledge and instilled some caution in her so she wouldn't repeat their parent's mistakes. Or his own.

Karen was doing some homework on the laptop Cartman had gotten for her. The brunet had wanted to show off and get her a full on desktop pc but they couldn't afford something that sucked up so much power and at least she could charge her laptop at school. Kenny wondered if that was really Cartman just showing off or if the fatass was doing some money laundering or some other similar shitty scheme and wanted to shed off some incriminating money. The possibility of Cartman actually doing more than good on his word or even actually caring about Kenny or Karen was there too of course but Kenny would die of laughter before thinking something like that could happen. He actually kind of did actually, thought it was the chip he choked on what killed him but the laugher was definitely what caused it.

His sister seemed too concentrated so Kenny decided to leave her alone and went to see if he could catch some breakfast. Unsurprisingly there was nothing to eat in his house so the blond walked out. Maybe he could pester Cartman for a bite before school. Just some minutes later Kenny was knocking on Cartman door and soon there was the saccharine grin of the fatass' mother welcoming him inside. Kenny smiled too and went directly to the kitchen from where he could already smell something really nice. Cartman was there of course, stuffing his face with various items of food and still clad in his pajamas. The brunet gave Kenny a quick glance and Kenny could swear there had been a very faint smile on that round face before Cartman continued eating like nothing had happened. Kenny sat beside him and instantly Liane put a plate in front of him with some bacon and pancakes. There were no words needed. Everyone there just took it as something natural that Kenny would show up and get some food. He did way more than that of course, Kenny actually spent a lot of time hanging out with Cartman, especially in the last few years since everyone had pretty much abandoned the chubby boy claiming his antics were tiresome. In reality everyone had grown up and gotten bored of adventures and craziness and instead they were more into sentimental drama, plans for the future and raging hormones. Which meant that someone like Cartman was left out once he couldn't provide them with entertainment like before. Because if there was something Cartman was not interested in was what all the other people in their class were into. Except the sex of course. Cartman liked to mask it but he was just as much of a horny teen as the rest, maybe even more If Kenny judged by his huge porn stash, both the public and the secret one and the array of sex toys the brunet had hidden in various places of the house. Kenny knew about all those because he loved to snoop around Cartman house whenever he was there. He always found something new and amusing or exciting and he didn't fear Cartman's retaliation anymore, sometimes he kinda did it on purpose since Cartman got so sadistically mad whenever Kenny brought up something he had hidden away that the torture and deaths became really slow, painful and exciting.

Kenny did felt a bit bad for Cartman though when he thought about those things. The guy was so repressed in so many fronts that the blond was surprised he hadn't killed himself already. At least their little arrangement brought some release for Cartman and Kenny liked to think he was helping, in a weird and frankly concerning way but still.

Of course this could all go to hell and furthering Cartman's need for blood could mean doom for everyone but Kenny was hopeful that he could keep the fatty under control and also not so deep down he didn't want his pleasure and Karen's education to end.

Right at the moment though, Kenny concentrated on devouring his breakfast while Cartman went for a second serving of chicken. Who the hell had fried chicken and rice mixed with bacon, pancakes, eggs and Coffee for breakfast anyways? Cartman of course. The guy ate for at least three people and Kenny wondered how he managed not to be an immobile blob agonizing in his bed. To be fair, Cartman grew vertically as well as horizontally. So much in fact that Kenny didn't think it was fair at all for such a psycho to be that huge and he still had some more years to grow. And to top it all Cartman did worked out and had taught to himself a couple of martial arts styles so he had the muscle to move his hulking body not only around but with pretty great skill. The exercise didn't burn all his fat though so Cartman was like a huge and round bear which could easily smother him to death or snap his head off with a paw. Great, now Kenny had two new things he wanted to try out with Cartman. Though the former sounded too intimate and Kenny wasn't sure Cartman would be up for it.

Speaking of being up, Cartman finished his food and got up from his chair, stretching and walking out of the kitchen. Kenny hurried his food down too and followed the brunet to his room. Cartman was sitting in his bed rubbing one of his eyes and looking miserably at the clock "Not going to school today?" Kenny asked sitting beside his friend.

"I'm tired…" Cartman grumbled a reply but got up to grab some clothes from the closet and started to change.

Kenny smirked then enjoying the show. For all of what people might say about him, Cartman was an attractive guy. He could be bulky yes but that just made him look strong and yet soft at the same time. The blond always found a bit disturbing that someone so big could look so round and soft and have such a baby face and at the same time have such a twisted mind. But Kenny always liked to watch Cartman change anyways. He wouldn't admit it to the brunet but Kenny did have a thing for Cartman, at least in terms of sexual desire.

But now the brunet looked exhausted and that pushed Kenny's more perverted thoughts aside for the moment. Cartman could be an asshole but they were friends and Kenny didn't like to see him in such a bad shape "Couldn't sleep last night?" Cartman shook his head while slipping on a shirt "Nightmares?" Kenny ventured and the husky teen sighed and nodded stepping into his pants "What was it about this time?"

Cartman shot a tired look to Kenny and rolled his eyes "Something stupid. It doesn't matter" Kenny frowned knowing that it had been something big to keep Cartman up all night. The guy had always seen pretty horrible shit every time he closed his eyes since he was little so whatever he dreamt last night must have been truly awful.

Still the blond knew better than to push Cartman with something like this. If the guy wanted to talk about it he would at his own pace and if he didn't then he wouldn't no matter how much anyone could pry. That was one of the basic rules to hang around with Cartman and once he understood that Kenny was rewarded with a less shitty Cartman than what he showed to the world.

School's first half was boring that day. Boring and shitty because now Kenny had three assignments to turn in by Friday and another one for the next day. Dying and coming back days later meant that Kenny lost a lot of school time which was the reason why he was so behind on it. If it weren't for Cartman or sometimes Clyde and Craig letting him copy during tests or Stan occasionally helping him with homework then Kenny would have failed several years already. By the time he strode into the cafeteria for lunch Kenny was contemplating dropping out for the hundredth time "I'm telling you, school is good for nothing. I could be doing so much better without it"

"And I'm telling you that you're gonna graduate with me or I'll make sure you never come back from death ever again" Cartman replied calmly while chewing on his meal.

Kenny had always found strange how adamant Cartman was about them graduating from school together and he never questioned it much but today class had been ridiculously hard and he was pissed "Fuck that Cartman. I'm not scared of you and I certainly don't want to waste myself in this shitty place"

"What about Karen then?" Cartman drank some of his soda "Deal or not I won't take care of her for the rest of her life. Once she's accepted into college my part of the contract is finished. What will happen to her during college though? If you don't study and don't get a good job she won't be able to stay there and no one will be there to care for her. You really want your little sister to end up like your mother? Or maybe like mine?"

That instantly shut Kenny up. Whatever argument he could have was nothing compared to the safety of his sister. Knowing he had lost, Kenny grumbled and stole one of Cartman's hamburgers. The fatass had four more, he didn't need that one. Kenny munched on it fast before the larger teen could take it back and couldn't contain a moan at the taste of it "Dude! This is fucking amazing!"

Cartman glared at him for the theft but then just shrugged "I made them last night"

Kenny then stopped eating and shot a wary look at the food and then another to the fat boy "Wait… These aren't your assburgers right?"

Cartman snorted sending some of the drink he was having to the other side of the table "What? No… I just did that once" Then he smirked devilishly "They are special though. The meat in them is not anything common. Actually it took me a long while to get it just some days ago…"

Kenny felt a chill going down his spine at the sinister tone in Cartman's words. Then his eyes went wide and he released the burger like it was on fire "Cartman! Are you fucking eating me? That's so fucking insane even for you! What the fuck dude! And you had me eating it too" Kenny felt sick now and glared at his friend who was laughing his ass off.

"Dude! That face you made… Why I never have a camera at times like these…" Cartman wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes "They're just made with some imported meat I bought in Denver last Sunday" He laughed some more before finally calming down "Did you really thought I had butchered your corpse and ground it into burgers? Dude… What even makes you think you have enough meat for me to cook with?"

Kenny took another cautious look at the burger and grabbed it again, whatever the meat was it had been awesome and he was hungry. He bit some more and then smirked "Oh I have some meat for you right here… " Kenny grabbed Cartman's hand and shoved it onto his own groin. Cartman scowled at him and yanked his hand free quickly before punching Kenny in the arm effectively sending the blond boy flying off the table.

Kenny stood up and rubbed at his now numb arm while sitting down again chuckling "You're an asshole"

"And you're a piece of white trash faggy scum" Cartman went for his third burger "That pitiful thing wouldn't do even for a cocktail sausage. The only meat you could have for this is all in your ass and the other day that was all covered in your gross cum so I wouldn't use that either…" The large brunet then knitted his brows for a second "Why do you even cum so much whenever I…"

"I told you, that's something normal when someone dies" Kenny rolled his eyes trying to dodge the question as always.

"Not everyone who dies creams their pants Kenny. You can't give me that bullshit" Cartman frowned at his friend.

"Well maybe not everyone but it does happens to me okay? It's gross and I don't want to talk about it" Kenny huffed and went to eat again.

"Holy shit… Kenny McCormick not wanting to talk about gross shit? What's next? Hell freezing over?" Cartman laughed again and then frowned "Wait, that did happen once…" he shrugged then and went back to his food.

_***Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles._


	3. Chapter 3

"Dude, when are you coming over? I need to eat at least an hour before we begin and it's already eight" Cartman sounded quite excited "I have something planned for tonight that will blow your mind. Pretty much literally I hope"

Kenny snorted at the giddy laugh coming from his burly friend over the phone but he rolled his eyes while putting on some tight jeans "I won't go tonight Cartman. I told you I have a party with some really cool people and great booze, like imported stuff, not the shit they sell here in stores"

"Yeah I know… But I thought you would ditch that shit and come have fun with me" Eric sounded deflated now and a bit angry "We have a deal"

"It's not like I have fun being killed by you" Kenny lied and it almost hurt inside to do so but he couldn't let Cartman know that what they were doing was a good thing "And we do have a deal but it only says you can kill me once a week. I can go over tomorrow. Actually why don't you come have fun with me for a change?"

"Kenny, how many times do I have to tell you I hate all those assholes you hang out with? And I hate that kind of lame ass parties. It's just a bunch of wasted idiots who can't stand each other but still fake it for stupid made up popularity points or something" The husky teen sighed then "And you know I can't kill you on Sunday because I gotta clean up after and I can't stay up until that late when I have school the next day"

"I'm sorry dude but I haven't gone out on a Saturday for the last three months. I really need to do this. I promise to make it out to you somehow" Kenny was fumbling with the cords of his sneakers while trying to hold his phone with his shoulder.

"Whatever" Cartman spewed angrily and hung up. Kenny stood there for a moment thinking if maybe he had messed up just now. Leaving a pent up homicidal Cartman angry and needy just to go and get drunk with people he barely knew was not something clever, but Kenny did need to just have some fun outside of the sometimes literally suffocating murder shack or Cartman's house. The blond had futilely hoped he could lure Cartman out at least once but the brunet hated crowds, especially the ones comprised by people who despised him without even having talked to him once.

Three tequilas, two vodkas and some more drinks of something he didn't even know what it was and Kenny was sitting in a couch with a girl pretty much rubbing herself all over his lap while some other people were already sleeping their drunkenness around him. The party was far from being over of course, with a lot of others dancing and talking and drinking but Kenny had to admit it wasn't that much fun. He wasn't even that into the brunette who was now trying to make him squeeze her tits. Kenny sighed and rolled her off him gently but ignored her pleas to come back as he walked out of the house. The cold air hit him like a punch in the face and managed to wake him up from his alcoholic stupor. Kenny hated that Cartman was right about the party and to make things worse he couldn't even try to just drink until everything was too distorted for him to care If he was having fun or not. Kenny told himself that he was worried about Cartman doing something stupid and permanent to someone who wouldn't come back but deep down he knew he just felt like shit for ditching his friend. Ditching him from a really fucked up murder date but still…

The lean blond grabbed his phone and called Cartman. It was two in the morning but the fatass was surely awake and fattening himself up while playing video games. For a while the phone kept ringing and Kenny thought Cartman could actually be sleeping but then the call was picked up with a coarse "What?"

Cartman sounded weird and Kenny remained silent for a second where he heard a faint sniffling "Cartman, what are you doing?"

"Nothing. Fuck off" The other growled though he sounded pitiful.

"Dude, were you crying?" Kenny frowned and walked towards his run down truck.

"No. Screw yew Kinny. I'm going home" Cartman slurred and sniffled again.

"Cartman what the fuck? Are you drunk and crying?" Kenny got into his truck and started it. He wasn't that drunk as to not be able to drive but he still waited a bit so he could try and force himself to sober up "Wait, what do you mean you're going home? You're not there already?"

"What are you calling me for you stupid asshole? Go get drunk and fuck some bitches" Cartman growled again and now Kenny was sure the guy was plastered.

Then it dawned on him and Kenny huffed angrily thought not quite sure with who "You idiot. Are you in the cabin?" Cartman didn't reply for a moment and then just hung up. Kenny hit the steering wheel and sped down the road heading to the forest behind the mountains.

The trip took him more than an hour since he didn't want to go too fast and also didn't know the road as well as Cartman but once there Kenny rushed to the cabin. It was locked of course, Cartman would never leave the door open for anyone to see what was inside. There was no light inside but If Cartman was in the basement then nothing could have been seen from outside. Kenny fumbled in his pockets for his keychain where he had a spare for the cabin. The blond had never questioned why Cartman had given him a key to the cabin, out of that time they played at Kenny being kidnaped from his house which necessitated him to be there before Cartman but now it dawned on him that it was strange Cartman had never asked for it back. Now though Kenny was worried that something awful could be happening down there so he hurried inside and down to the basement.

The lights were on but the main room was mostly empty. Whatever Cartman had prepared for Kenny had been removed, or maybe it just wasn't something that needed to be in there. Instead of whatever new killing contraption Cartman could have used there was just a small cage on one side of the room and in front of it on the other side there was a clearly wasted Cartman laying on the ground. The large boy had passed out either from the alcohol or from something else. For a moment Kenny thought Cartman had killed himself but the rising and falling of his huge belly indicated that the fatass was still alive.

Kenny approached slowly and kneeled beside Cartman shaking his shoulder not entirely softly "Dude, wake up already"

A low grumbling sound came from the fat brunet as he slowly turned his head towards Kenny "I told you already to fuck off. You're not even real" Cartman's voice was coarse and a bit strained as if his throat had been forced over its limits very recently. The husky teen's face was red and tear stained while his eyes were bloodshot and puffy.

Kenny sighed and flicked at Cartman's nose. The other boy made a pained protest and Kenny chuckled "Real enough for you? Now get up already"

Cartman frowned and sat up against the wall, looking at Kenny weakly for a moment until his eyes grew wide and he grabbed the blond pulling him closer and pretty much strangling him in a strong embrace "You're here! I was so worried you wouldn't come because you kept telling me you were bored and didn't want to be around me anymore but I knew you weren't real but you still told me to kill myself and I know you weren't here but somewhere else getting wasted but I needed to kill you so bad and you weren't here but you kept telling me stupid awful shit and…"

"Wait! Calm down dude!" Kenny struggled out of Cartman's grip and shook him again this time even harder to stop the slurred barrage of words coming from the larger boy "That wasn't me okay? You were hallucinating again" Kenny looked beside Cartman where a bottle of vodka laid there empty "Dude you chugged down an entire bottle of vodka? No wonder you're like this"

Cartman frowned again and looked at the bottle "You told me I should go out and drink with you but you're a lying bitch who ditches his best friend so I went out to drink alone" Slowly Cartman's speech was getting more understandable and less dragged but he still was clearly drunk.

Kenny rolled his eyes, he didn't want to argue with a wasted Cartman, or any other kind of Cartman when he hadn't done anything wrong but what was right or wrong in Cartman's book was obviously different from the rest of the people. Instead the blond looked at the cage on the other side of the room and walked to it. Inside there was a not so small rabbit clearly afraid and occasionally gnawing on the wires trying to break free "What's with this rabbit?" Kenny asked a bit amused though quickly he realized what could be happening "Cartman, what were you gonna do with this rabbit?" His tone was firm now as he approached the other boy.

To the blond's surprise, Cartman looked at the cage briefly and then began to cry "I was… You said you wouldn't come and I really wanted to kill you tonight… I needed to kill you… Or something else… But you were too busy for me and you said you hated me and that I should kill myself or at least kill something else" Cartman's words became slurred again now because of his crying "But I can't! Kenny you're a fucking bastard! You know I can't kill animals and you still left me here on my own telling me I'm worthless!" The large brunet then clung to Kenny's jacket, dragging the other boy down and trapping him into another embrace "But you're here now! You're here and I can kill you right? Kenny we have a deal, you gotta let me kill you"

Kenny was torn between the sadness of seeing his friend turned into this mess and a disgusting feeling at hearing such a request in the tone a kid would use to convince his parents to keep a puppy he found on the street. The blond sighed shaking his head and ruffled Cartman's hair "You sick idiot… Okay, I'll let you do it but tomorrow. Right now you need to get out of here and sleep your drunkenness away"

"No! I want to kill you now!" Cartman pouted and then laughed wiping out the tears from his face "You're an asshole, making me act like this…"

"Cartman, if you kill me now you won't enjoy it and then it will be another week until you can do it again. You really want to spend that long without doing it?" Kenny scolded his friend while standing up "Now get up and come sleep on the couch upstairs at least and you can kill me first thing in the morning"

Cartman rolled his eyes and then looked at his legs "Okay… But I can't stand up. I can't feel my legs…"

Kenny kicked him in the shin and Cartman whined in protest "You do feel your legs idiot. You're just too wasted to get up on your own. Come on…" Kenny crouched again and slid one of Cartman's heavy arms around his shoulder, pulling with all his strength "Motherfucker! It's like lifting a fucking horse! Cartman, help me out here don't be an ass"

"I would like one of those right now…" Cartman snickered but slowly got up, leaning on Kenny just a bit.

"A horse or an ass?" Kenny asked amused.

"Both I guess" Cartman shrugged and they both laughed as Kenny dragged Cartman up the stairs.

Once in the main floor Kenny pushed Cartman onto the couch and the large boy fell heavily on it, raising a cloud of dust into the room. Kenny coughed and thought they should clean this place up a bit or it would be too obvious that no one lived there. Great, now he was thinking like Cartman… The aforementioned seemed to not mind the dusty couch at all though since just a couple of seconds after falling there he was snoring a bit and Kenny rolled his eyes and went to fetch the poor rabbit from the other room. He had no idea what to do with it but leaving it there alone all night wasn't a good idea. He brought it up and put the cage on the table, grabbing a small bowl and cleaning it up to then serve some water for the poor critter. Finally Kenny sat on a large chair which was surprisingly comfortable and closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep.

Kenny woke up feeling his whole body stiff and in pain. For a moment he thought Cartman had done something to him while still asleep but once his eyes got used to the light Kenny saw that the chubby boy was sound asleep in the couch. Cartman's face looked peaceful and happy. Kenny could say he even looked cute but he still had problems considering someone as wicked and dangerous like Cartman as cute. Hot maybe, but there was no moral conflict there so it was okay for Kenny to admit that.

At some point in his life Kenny considered that he could have a sort of crush on Cartman, he certainly cared about him and would love to at least try to bed him but there was a barrier between them that prevented such a feeling to develop. Aside from the obvious rejection Cartman had to the idea of being gay, at least to openly admit that he liked guys, there was the whole thing of Cartman simply not seeming to be able to express any good feeling for people, even less for a partner. His botched attempt at having a couple with Heidi in their childhood and a subsequent second try just three years ago had served as proof for everyone else that Cartman wasn't capable of feeling love at all. Kenny knew better though. He had been there when Cartman poured his soul into the plans he had for a future with Heidi and also when the fat boy had cried for a whole day when they broke up, even If by that point their relationship had become stale and frankly unhealthy for both. So yes, Kenny knew Cartman could have a couple and even get to be a good boyfriend with the proper guidance but Cartman had become so shielded after all that and now it was nearly impossible to get him to say or do something at least nice for someone else unless there was some gain for him. Kenny sighed, cursing the mass of events that had left Cartman like this and stolen their chance of maybe get to be happy together. The blond felt his stomach sinking at the yearning he felt for not being able to be with his best friend. With things like they were he couldn't afford to fall for Cartman and Kenny loathed falling for someone he couldn't be with. His body might regenerate from any wound but in turn it seemed that the sounds in his heart were impossible to heal and Kenny really didn't need another one.

For the time being though, there was a more physical pain that needed to be addressed so Kenny got up groaning and stretched. Maybe the chair had seemed comfortable last night because of his exhaustion but it was definitely not made for sleeping in. The blond walked around a bit to get the blood flowing to his legs and went to drink some water. For a completely isolated cabin in the middle of a rarely visited forest it had a lot of commodities like power and running water and even some canned food and other stuff. If he didn't know what happened below it he would have asked Cartman to move there. Hell, even a murder cabin was better than his current house.

A low squeak startled Kenny a bit and he just now remembered the rabbit sitting miserably in the cage over the table. The poor thing was probably really scared and hungry so Kenny walked to the couch and began shaking Cartman "Dude, wake up" Cartman groaned and turned around "Come on, don't make me throw water at you or something" A large hand moved around trying to swat Kenny off. The blond scoffed and put his foot on Cartman's ass, pushing him a bit "At least tell me who did you stole the rabbit from. I gotta return it to its owner" Kenny really didn't like to be covering for Cartman's bullshit but the animal was innocent in this.

Cartman grabbed the foot nudging at his behind and yanked it making Kenny fall to the floor with a yelp "Shut up Kenny. My head hurts and I want to sleep. Just let the damned rabbit out in the forest"

Kenny got up again and flicked at Cartman's ear in retaliation for the fall "No asshole, someone's missing a pet probably and the rabbit won't survive in the forest"

"Yes it will idiot" Cartman groaned covering his face with an arm "It's wild. I caught it last night"

"What? You can't be serious" Kenny laughed both annoyed and surprised "How could you do that in the state you were? Or in any state…"

"I wasn't hammered at the moment asshole. I began drinking seriously later, when your fucking idiotic fake self wouldn't stop nagging at me" Cartman finally sat on the couch rubbing his face "And I hunt sometimes"

Kenny looked amazed at Cartman for a moment and then rolled his eyes, grabbing the Cage and walking outside "Of course you would hunt…" He opened the cage outside of the clearing the cabin sat in and returned to find Cartman drinking some water with a face that betrayed his hangover "If I knew you would react like this maybe I would have tried harder to make you come to the party with me" Kenny sat on the still warm couch and huffed "Though I shouldn't be pampering you this much. But I guess that's on me. When you get obsessed with something you're worse than a junkie on withdrawal"

"Obsessed?" Cartman scoffed derisively "What would I be obsessed with?"

"Killing of course" Kenny shrugged nonchalantly "Or maybe it's about me as a whole and not just killing me…" He shot a smirk at his friend.

Cartman glared at him and then laughed "As If anyone could get obsessed with a lame sack of bones like you" Cartman stopped laughing abruptly and got some more water "And I'm not obsessed with killing either"

"Yeah okay. And I guess you just wanted that bunny to cuddle though the night right?" Kenny scoffed "And the scene you made last night getting all drunk and crying and begging me to let you kill me was just your idea of a fun Saturday night then?" Cartman scowled at the blond and Kenny laughed "Dude, you're so fucking obsessed with this whole thing we have. And it's not like I started it. You already were like this, otherwise I wouldn't have proposed something like this to you. Tell me truth for once, if I hadn't let you kill me all these times wouldn't you have killed someone else already?"

Cartman seemed angry and troubled now as he shrugged and looked away "Maybe. I don't know…"

"You totally would have dude" Kenny rolled his eyes "You always were a sadistic asshole and this is just a logic evolution of that"

The large brunet scowled looking at the floor and then threw the glass of water to Kenny who barely managed to dodge it and stomped his way outside of the cabin. Kenny protested at the attack but watched his friend going out with concern. It wasn't common for Cartman to walk out of an argument, unless he was too upset by it, so Kenny went after him and found Cartman leaning against his car with his arms crossed over his chest and glaring at the ground "Dude, what was that? Since when this whole thing bothers you like this?"

Cartman frowned at the blond "I'm not bothered. You're just being annoying"

Kenny walked slowly and sat on the hood of the car next to Cartman "You've been told way worse before and you have never reacted this… Poorly"

Cartman scoffed still clearly angry "You're talking about poor to me?"

Kenny huffed not amused at the stupid attempt of a joke "Can't you stop trying to be an idiot all the time and just talk seriously for a moment?"

"What do you want me to say?" Cartman replied clearly bothered and through gritted teeth "I did something stupid last night and you saw it all. Isn't that enough humiliation?"

"Who cares about that?" Kenny groaned getting tired of fighting Cartman's walls "Everyone does stupid shit when they're wasted and sad and with your issues it's a surprise I hadn't seen this before"

Cartman rubbed his face with his hands and groaned but remained silent for a long while. Kenny was about to leave when Cartman sighed "I don't want this to happen again. I don't want this to become an obsession. I'm not that, okay? I don't… like being like this"

The blond watched at his friend amazed at Cartman saying something like that. Any other time the brunet would have tried to make another joke or become angry at the implications but now he was showing that this whole thing was something he did not have control over. And of course Kenny knew how much Cartman hated not having control but maybe he had thought it was like that for the wrong reasons. Kenny always thought Cartman liked to have absolute control because he enjoyed being the master of everything, out of his raging insecurities of course but Kenny never expected the fat boy to be truly a prey for his instincts and needs so much that he didn't actually enjoy it. Looking down and kicking some dirt slowly Kenny finally chuckled "So it is over just like that?" Now that Kenny knew how troubled Cartman was about his urges he did felt bad for wanting this to continue but he had a need for the unique thrill he had only when being killed by Cartman and there was the issue with Karen too.

Cartman was silent for a while until he sighed heavily and shook his head "Nah… We have a deal and it's fun to see you die" The large brunet chewed on his lip then "I mean… It's our thing…"

Kenny went to his truck and grabbed his gun, walking back and throwing it to Cartman "You have three shots there. Make them count" Cartman glanced warily at the blond for a second and Kenny just smiled "I told you I would make it up to you for last night"

"But… here?" Cartman looked hesitantly at the gun "What about the noise and the blood…"

"Cartman, shut up and do it before I change my mind. We're alone and this is fucking dirt, you can shovel some over it to cover the tracks or whatever" Kenny rolled his eyes and stood some paces away from his friend and as he was turning around Cartman raised the gun and shot Kenny's nose off. The blond fell to the ground on his knees covering his face "Fucker! Aww shit… Motherfucker…" His voice sounded really weird now that a chunk of his face laid on the ground and blood was running down him like a waterfall. Cartman smirked and moved closer, shooting at Kenny's ass in a way that the bullet pierced both cheeks. Kenny shouted again and fell on his side. The shot to the nose had already made him hard which was quite the feat with such blood loss and the ass one made him twitch in his pants. Just a little more and Kenny could go with a bang, both from the gun and from his dick. Cartman crouched beside Kenny and inspected his work as the blond squirmed in the ground from the pain and the arousal. He quirked a brow at Kenny's erection and put the gun right before it. Kenny felt the hardness of the gun against his own hardness and tried to tell Cartman not to do it but before he could the fat boy smirked again "Let's see If you can cum without a dick" And he pulled the trigger, effectively shooting off Kenny's cock.

The blond shrieked but in between the pain and the frustration he did felt something very akin to an orgasm and he was sure that if he still had a penis he could have cummed. Now though he just laid there bleeding profusely and starting to choke on his own blood. Kenny hated choking to death but Cartman moved to kneel behind his head and cradled it on his lap, smiling wide at Kenny before snapping his neck.

_***Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles._


	4. Chapter 4

Another Monday, another day Kenny woke up in his bed after coming back from the dead. At least he hadn't lost that much time since his death had been pretty much clean. The blond could still feel the after trace of his agonizing thrill and thought he should someday thank Cartman for all the wonderfully painful pleasure he got from him. Again there was nothing to eat at home and Karen seemed to have already left for school. It was probably too late to go over Cartman's house and have breakfast. Kenny headed to the lawn and saw that his truck wasn't there. Of course it must have been left in the cabin. This day was not starting well at all. The blond had to walk and then take the bus to reach school, hunger already eating at his head and starting a headache. Kenny lazily got his things from his locker and headed to class when something hit him in the back not too hard to knock him down but enough to steal the air in his lungs. Kenny glared at the hulking mass of fat and muscle that was his best friend who was grinning at him "What got you in this uncharacteristic good mood?"

"What, you're saying I don't deserve to be in a good mood?" Cartman faked a hurt expression and then chuckled "It's you who doesn't deserve to know because you're a shitty friend but… I have a date on Wednesday. With a hot chick"

Kenny raised an eyebrow and scoffed "Why are you this happy then? I thought you hated all that dating crap as you graciously put it. And people in general…"

"Yeah… But this is no ordinary sappy and stupid date" Cartman's grin grew even wider "It's a fuck date"

Kenny snorted "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"A date, to fuck. Kenny this is not like rocket science…" Cartman looked a bit concerned "Is your brain shrinking with each death or something?"

The blond punched Cartman's belly which was like punching a huge pillow that was encasing a brick wall "No you asshole. It's just that it sounds… Weird. I mean, a hookup I can understand… Who is the girl anyways?"

"I met her when I kicked her team's ass playing online. She tried to rile me up with insults and shit for the next match and it was so fun to see how frustrated she was for losing again…" Cartman smiled as If he were talking about a very fond memory of his childhood "Anyways, we talked some more after the game because she seemed interesting. I mean, she talks like someone cultured and devious and plays like that too. So we chatted and exchange pictures and she's so hot… Look" The fat boy fumbled through his phone and showed Kenny the picture of a girl in a very skimpy outfit clearly posing for the camera.

Kenny recognized that the girl was very good looking indeed, pretty face, a not that conventionally pretty body but very well curved and intense eyes. Somehow though Kenny felt something weird inside looking at the girl "She's nice. But is that really her? I mean, you know how girls tweak their photos and stuff…"

"Don't be such a lame loser Kenny. Just because you can't get a girl like this it doesn't mean she's not real" Cartman rolled his eyes and put away the phone.

"It's just that… I have a bad feeling or something…" Kenny shrugged "Like, girls are almost never that direct to just hook up with some guy they just met in an online game"

"Well too bad you're not happy for your best friend but I don't care. I'm gonna fuck a hot chick anyways" Cartman clearly ended the conversation with a bit of a pout and remained silent the rest of their way to class.

That Thursday Cartman didn't appear for the first two classes of the morning. Kenny's bad feeling from before turned to worry now and he spent most of his time either sending messages to his friend or checking his phone to see if there was a reply. Kenny knew Cartman was a tough guy who could defend himself. He was actually quite dangerous but anyone could be bested when caught with a low guard. Equally Kenny felt worried for the girl too. Maybe it was the other way around and Cartman had done something stupid and wrong and was now trying to cover his tracks.

During lunch Kenny could hardly eat both because the meal he could buy was kinda inedible and from the ball of worry in his stomach when Cartman walked into the cafeteria looking exhausted but sporting a huge grin on his face. Kenny sighed in relief but then frowned a bit at having felt so concerned and especially at Cartman for making him worry that much.

The heavy brunet sat beside Kenny and chuckled "Dude… Last night…"

"Yeah, I imagine it was intense from the fact that you're just now showing your stupid mug up" Kenny rolled his eyes and looked at his food not exactly sure why he felt so shitty about this whole thing.

"Wow Kenny. Whatever crawled up your ass and made a nest and its feeding their babies with your entrails is not my fault. You could be at least a bit happy that your friend had an amazing night you know?" Cartman knitted his brow and then shook his head putting on his pleased grin back "Anyways, it was so good! Dude, that girl is not only hot, she's freaky as hell and knows exactly what to do. She might be a bit of a slut though because she took me in her pussy like it was not a big deal so she must have a lot of practice but whatever"

Kenny quirked a brow at that. He always imagined that taking Cartman inside couldn't be an easy feat, the guy was enormous everywhere after all. The blond scoffed then "Well they do say people tend to be attracted to someone that reminds them of their parents sometimes…"

Cartman smacked the back of Kenny's head so hard that the blond was left deaf for a second "Speak like that about mom again and I'll pull all your teeth off and leave you to die from starvation" The fat boy looked up in thought "Now that I think about it we could try that someday…"

"No, it's a very shitty and not at all flashy way to die" Kenny glared at his friend "I have already done it a couple of times and besides it takes too long and you would have to use up more than one of your weekly killing passes" Cartman nodded in agreement and Kenny rolled his eyes "And I am glad you had a good time. I'm the one always telling you to go out more and stuff so it's good to see you had some fun. It's just that as your friend I still don't feel quite comfortable with that girl. And also you become insufferable when you're smug about something"

"I had to listen to you ranting about every person you fucked for years and I never complained" Cartman huffed clearly offended.

"That's because you got off on my stories" Kenny smirked at him.

The chubby brunet laughed "Yeah right… So anyways, last night was so good. We did it like four times, well if you count the one from this morning of course. That's why I didn't come earlier" Cartman smirked now "We spent all night at her place. Her parents are loaded it seems so she lives in a cool apartment in Denver and she does nothing all day but play and go out to have fun and stuff"

"Wait, she lives alone?" Kenny asked raising his eyebrows "How old is she?"

"Uh… Nineteen or twenty… She told me but I don't remember now" Cartman shrugged and then his face lit up "Can't wait till Friday. She promised to cook something good and give me a boobjob…"

"You're seeing her again so soon?" Kenny scoffed surprised.

"Yeah, it's like she can't have enough of me dude. I had to unlatch her off me to come here now because she wanted to ride me again so much" The husky teen chuckled.

"Sounds as insatiable as you indeed" Kenny snickered "I guess this Saturday I'm free then?"

"What makes you think that?" Cartman smirked at his friend "Just because I'm getting mad pussy now it doesn't mean I stopped wanting to keep doing our thing. Don't worry, I'll be back early enough to set something good for Saturday night"

Kenny rolled his eyes and went back to his food unable to mask a smile at the thought of some more grisly fun with his best friend.

_***Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles._


	5. Chapter 5

It was Saturday and the sun had set already when Kenny knocked on Cartman's house. Strangely, instead of a very anxious Cartman answering the door there was his mother, smiling at Kenny like always and offering him a drink, asking him to carry some for Cartman too who was in his room. Kenny grabbed the sodas and walked upstairs, kicking softly at the door and just getting a faint reply from inside. The blond got inside and found Cartman sitting in his bed watching something in his cellphone. From the sounds it seemed to be some anime. Kenny threw the soda can to Cartman who barely acknowledged it and sat on the bed beside his friend. Cartman seemed concentrated on the screen so Kenny just let him finish watching since usually the brunet got cranky when he was interrupted. But the chapter finished and started again and Cartman gave no sign of even realizing about that. Kenny nudged at the larger boy's side with his elbow "Dude, are we doing something tonight or you just told me to come here to watch you drool at your phone?"

It took some moments before Cartman finally turned his head and glanced at Kenny. His face was relaxed, maybe too relaxed with an almost stupid little smile and his look was unfocused "Eh… What? No, yeah. We'll go there now okay…"

Kenny frowned never having seen Cartman like that. It was as if someone had knocked his head with a baseball bat and he was still in shock "Are you okay Cartman?"

"Yeah… I just zoned out for a bit" Cartman replied blinking and shaking his head chuckling "It must be the fucking acid I had earlier that still hasn't worn off"

"Acid? You fucking did acid Cartman?" Kenny was equal parts amused, shocked and worried "Dude, that's like probably one of the worst drugs for someone like you to take!"

"Fuck off Kenny. What do you mean someone like me?" Cartman was frowning now, at least being angry seemed to help him sober up a bit.

"I mean that your mind is fucked up enough already for you to be taking hallucinogenic drugs" The blond huffed and rolled his eyes "When did you had it? Was that all you took?"

Cartman clicked his tongue and finally grabbed the soda can that had been laying beside him "I don't know… Around noon or something. Or maybe later. Right after lunch" The large brunet shrugged and drank some of the soda "And no. We had some blunts last night and then I did a little of coke too after our first couple of fucks…" Cartman laughed a bit now "Dude, fucking while being that high is so good… Though I think the coke did something weird to me because I fucked her for like hours and I could never cum. Her pussy was so sore that I had to end up fucking her thighs…" The chunky teen huffed and pouted a bit "I wanted her ass but she said there was no way I could fit in there"

Kenny sighed and finished his soda "Yeah, coke does that sometimes. And yeah, fucking while high can be good but Cartman, you can't go around doing whatever drug someone gives you without even knowing what it does" The smaller boy looked concerned at his friend "I know you don't like to talk about it but you do have issues that the drugs will only make worse. Why did she have all that stuff anyways? Is she a dealer or something?"

"Nah… She just has a lot of cash and a lot of friends and connections and stuff" Cartman shrugged and got up from the bed "Anyways, we should get going. We have a lot to do still"

Kenny got up too and extended his hand to Cartman "Give me your keys"

"What? Why?" The fat boy raised an eyebrow at that while putting on his jacket.

"You're in no state of driving" Kenny replied matter-of-factly "Actually, I don't think you're even in any shape to do whatever you planned of doing today"

"I'm perfectly fine" Cartman rolled his eyes and got out of the room, walking downstairs briskly probably wanting to reach the car before Kenny could stop him.

"Don't be an asshole Cartman!" Kenny exclaimed having to run after him and making an effort to reach the driver's side in time to block the brunet's way "We don't need you 'zoning out' while going over sixty and making us both dive under a truck or something"

"Don't be an idiot Kenny. I can drive in way worse conditions than this" Cartman clutched the keys next to his chest protectively so that the blond couldn't snatch them away "Besides, what are you afraid of? You're going to die anyways tonight"

"How about you dying? You stupid piece of shit" Kenny glared at his friend exasperated "I don't want that to happen so unless you can come back too and you haven't told me I won't go anywhere until you let me drive"

Cartman looked cautiously at Kenny and knitted his brows "I could just kidnap you…"

Kenny exhaled loudly and leaned against the car "Is it really that hard to let someone care about you?" Kenny's anger had subsided and now he looked at Cartman more concerned and tired than anything. The larger boy frowned and looked away "Come on Cartman… We're friends or what? Maybe you don't give a rat's ass about me but I don't want you to end up with the steering wheel going through your stupid head or something. Just give me the keys and we can do whatever crazy shit you want once we reach the cabin"

The husky teen looked at Kenny now with an unreadable expression before sighing and slowly handing the keys to his friend "I'm not Kyle. I do give a rat's ass about you. Maybe even two rat's asses…" Kenny chuckled and Cartman rolled his eyes "You make a scratch on my car and it goes out from your sister's college fund though" Kenny scoffed and got into the car.

The drive through the mountains was nice and quiet. There was some soft music on the radio, the skies were clear and so was the road. Cartman was tapping at the door's arm rest to the rhythm of a catchy pop song and didn't seem so out as he had been in his room earlier. Kenny switched between looking to the road and at his friend until he finally said something that had been bugging him for some time "You know, since the other day when you made me think your burgers were made of my body…"

"You thought that on your own accord because you're a mistrusting asshole" Cartman replied smirking at Kenny, he sounded more amused than angry at Kenny's initial thoughts of that particular meal.

"Yeah whatever" Kenny rolled his eyes "The thing is since that day I have been wondering… What do you do with my bodies? I mean, I know they disappear sometime after my death but you just leave them lying there? Because, why would you be so worried about the blood and stuff if it's gone magically?"

"It only disappears if the rats eat it whole" Cartman kept tapping to the tune in the radio and looking to the road "If not, then it behaves just like a normal body. There's nothing magical about it actually. The rats are just so many and so hungry that they leave no trace. Maybe the rats are some kind of magical cleanup crew but they won't come to eat it if there's someone too close to the body so I don't let them"

Kenny looked puzzled at his friend for a moment and knitted his brow "Why wouldn't you let them? It's the perfect way to get rid of my corpses and you wouldn't have to worry about getting caught because of them"

Cartman's smirk grew and he scoffed "Because I do have a use for the corpses"

"Don't tell me you're into necrophilia now" Kenny snickered "I mean, you're already a furry and have weird kinks aside from the whole murder thing… Don't you think that would be too much?"

The fat brunet flicked at Kenny's ear harshly "You're only capable of perverted thinking? Not everything is about sex you idiot" Cartman scoffed again looking outside "Besides, your bodies almost always end up being toxic or too maimed for anyone to have any fun with them. No, they serve other purpose"

"Stop trying to be so mysterious about it Cartman" Kenny snorted and nudged his friend's arm with his elbow "Tell me already. It can't be anything more wicked than what I'm already imagining"

Cartman stood silent for a moment and then just grinned at the blond "Wanna see?"

Kenny looked clueless at the larger boy again "See what? You have them stored somewhere?"

"Kinda…" Cartman grinned wider "Don't follow the road. Take the next exit to the right and then go to the '86 heading to Laramie. Then I'll tell you where to go"

"Wait, right now? What about your plans for tonight?" Kenny asked surprised.

"It's just a detour. We can go to the cabin later" Cartman just shrugged but looked kinda excited about this so Kenny just did as he was told.

Another hour of travel found them going down a small rural road with the mountains to one side and some forests to the other. There were clearings here where a ranch or some other kind of establishments sat in. Cartman indicated Kenny to take another even smaller road until they reached what it looked like the entrance of a ranch. Cartman hopped off the car once they stopped and opened the gate signaling Kenny to get through. The blond was very weirded out by all this and thought that maybe Cartman was just luring him to another of his murder plots but the fatty didn't had that special glint in his eyes he always sported when he was about to kill him. Cartman got into the car again and told Kenny to go further inside. A group of buildings could be seen down the road and once they were closer Kenny recognized that it should be some sort of cattle ranch.

All the buildings had their lights off except for a small one from where a man came out carrying a rifle in his hands. They stopped before the house and Cartman got out smiling "Juan! Guarda ese rifle que soy yo, Cartman! No le vas a disparar a tu jefe verdad?" Cartman's accent was thick and strange but he spoke a very fluid Spanish.

"Jefe? Que hace por aquí a estas horas?" The man had a very clear Caribbean accent but seemed happy to see Cartman and hung the rifle over his shoulder.

"Vine a mostrarle el rancho a un amigo nada más. Estás solo?" Cartman grinned and shook the man's hand. Kenny got out of the car and walked slowly to the other two. Cartman was telling something to the man and then handed him a couple of bills which the man grabbed with a huge grin in his face and nodded to Kenny before going over to an old truck and finally left the ranch while Cartman waived at him.

"What the fuck was all that?" Kenny asked astonished and a bit creeped out.

"That was Juan, the night guard of this ranch and I just told him to go down to the town's bar and have a beer so we could have the place for ourselves for a few hours" The husky boy walked over to the small house and got inside to then come back quickly carrying a large keychain.

"That man called you boss or something right?" Kenny followed his friend as he walked around what it seemed to be the main building "What are you into Cartman? Are you smuggling something? And what does this have to do with my bodies?" All sorts of shady, horrible and highly illegal things went through Kenny's mind but Cartman just grinned to him and kept walking.

Once they were in the back of the building Kenny could see a large area delimited by very sturdy fences that was connected to the large building and when they got closer to it he could hear the unmistakable sound of what it seemed to be dozens of animals coming from inside "Pigs? This is a pig farm?"

"Indeed" Cartman just nodded and went up a flight of stairs that had an entry to the building at the top. Kenny followed him and when they entered the blond had to cover his nose against the very heavy smell of at least fifty pigs that roamed around the ground below. Some of them were regular sized but others were enormous. There were two small pens with piglets inside whining around while what Kenny presumed were their mothers went around "Welcome to the Truffled Snout pigs farm. My farm obviously" Cartman grinned smugly while leaning over the railing of the platform that oversaw the whole building "We have two kinds of pigs here. Those pinkish regular sized ones are for meat and the large white haired ones are truffle hunters that we export to Europe once they're big and trained enough so they can search through the forests for the most expensive of edible mushrooms there is" His smile was a proud one and he looked fondly to the piglets "Those were all born around two months ago but they're so big already and they're always hungry…"

Kenny looked around impressed by the setup of the place. It looked clean and very well taken care of, at least for a pig farm. The equipment around seemed to be of good quality and overall it gave the impression of being a top tier farm "How in the seven hells did you get this place?"

Cartman chuckled and walked around the platform looking down while some of the pigs seemed to follow his movements "This was already a pig farm before I bought it but it was very run down and about to close so the former owner was desperate and sold it to me for a tenth of what it should have really cost. Then I made a lot of changes in how the place was run and the kind and quality of the pigs we deal with, which got us some really great customers and my employees are all undocumented people, mostly from South America" Kenny gave him a nasty look and Cartman rolled his eyes "Don't look at me like that. I pay them well, much more than anyone else would and one of the requisites for working here is that they make all that's necessary for them to get the citizenship. Our pigs are raised in a great environment and though I don't like the idea of a lot of them dying I do try to make their lives the best I can"

Kenny looked around and indeed the pigs seemed to be living well, not like in some farms he had gone to before with cramped and dirty pens or mistreating and mistreated employees "But like… How? I mean, you're a minor! How can you own something like this? And keeping it a secret from all of us!"

"Well, the legal owner of this place is an anonymous society whose public head is my uncle. I made him sign all the required papers giving me the real power and earnings of the place of course, he's just a puppet boss. I'm the one who makes all the executive decisions and this will be automatically fully mine once I'm eighteen" Cartman went to a small cabin with monitors and controls all over and indicated Kenny to sit down on a chair while he did the same.

"Okay, I can buy all of what you said but dude… Answer the real question" Kenny quirked an eyebrow at his friend "Where did you get the money for all this?"

Cartman's expression darkened for a second and he looked out of the window for a while before sighing "That was indeed a far shadier deal of course…" The chubby brunet chewed on his lip and looked at Kenny "I hope you appreciate the trust I'm putting in you by telling you this" The blond knitted his brows and nodded. Cartman nodded back too "Okay so, a couple of years ago we went through a very hard time at home… I'm sure you'll remember that right?"

"Yeah, and then miraculously your mother got a lot of money, paid all the bills and then got an actual job" Kenny replied and then shook his head "I always thought it had been just a very good client that gave your mother all that money or something but it was you all along right?"

"Yup, I was the one who provided for our house that time" Cartman smirked a bit between proud and smug "Mom wasn't doing well at all with her 'job' and we were about to be left homeless so I had to do something I had always hoped not to ever do…"

"Wait, you took your mother's place?" Kenny frowned now already greatly disliking where this was going to.

"Close enough" Cartman nodded with a sigh "I did a lot of research, got the ideal clients and then sold some pictures and videos of myself doing sexual stuff" Kenny shook his head while closing his eyes, but Cartman just scoffed "Hey, it wasn't that bad after all, I made sure to get the upper hand in every dealing. I was a very obvious minor then so all the material I traded was quite incriminating. I guarded it with some special viruses that got me the needed info of my clients and then I blackmailed them with the logical threat of exposing them for buying porn of a minor. The virus also erased all trace of my stuff after I had dried each client so there is no way my sweet body is floating around on the internet and I got hundreds of thousands that I was planning on using for something else... But then you came along with your weird but satisfying proposal and so I bought this farm to not only have a profitable business to keep getting money from but also to take care of any trace of evidence from our weekly fun nights"

Kenny was looking at his friend wide eyed and mouth open ajar. He knew Cartman was devious and smart. He could be a real genius sometimes but this was like a supervillain's plot from a James Bond movie. Then realization hit him and he looked down to the pigs "Awww no Cartman… I'm fucking pig's food?"

The large brunet laughed and did something to the controls of the panel behind him to make one of the screens show the inside of another building filled with machines and large containers "We process the food we give to my pigs in here too. It has the best ingredients to make sure the utmost quality of my animals and sometimes… Well, it includes some special meat too"

Kenny covered his face with his hands and groaned "Fucking hell Cartman. You could have told me sooner at least… This is so fucked up"

"Dude, what are you whining about? You prefer to be rat's food? At least with this you help a lot of people" Cartman seemed annoyed at the deadpan look Kenny gave him "It's true! You're helping give some poor immigrants a good job and a chance of a better life and this is where I'm getting most of my money from now so if you feel so bad about it just think that you're also helping actively make the money that's seeing Karen through to college"

If there was anything Kenny loved and hated the most of Cartman was how good of a sweet talker he was. He sometimes used that for good and Kenny was proud of him but most of the times he had used his skills for some stupid or plain evil scheme. The blond wasn't sure which one of the two was the real one now but the fatty's words had a sound logic behind them. Kenny then got out of the cabin and looked down to the animals before snickering "So the piggy is making a profit off his brethren"

Cartman walked beside him and scoffed "It's a business and you have to admit that I could be doing something way worse"

Kenny nodded with a light smile. Twisted and fucked up as it all could be, Cartman was actually doing a lot of good with that money indeed. He then looked at his bulky friend "What? You're not even gonna yell at me for calling you a piggy?"

Cartman shrugged "I don't care about that so much anymore" Kenny raised an eyebrow and Cartman chuckled "People grow up Kenny. I'm fat and I'm okay with that. Besides, with the amount of pussy I'm getting lately there is no way anyone could say I'm not attractive" Kenny rolled his eyes and looked down again "Though… I could throw you to my buddies down there for being an asshole earlier… They sure love it whenever some 'Kenny meat' is in the menu"

Kenny looked at his large friend who was grinning wickedly "Dude… I don't know. What if your guy comes back or something?"

"He's not coming back for a couple of hours and by then there won't be anything left of you to even worry about cleaning" Cartman moved closer and loomed over Kenny "Take off your clothes"

Kenny could feel his heart hammering in his chest both from a bit of fear at Cartman's maniacal stare and the excitement of having a new and probably quite gruesome death. Still, he smirked mockingly "What? You're finally admitting how hot I am and you want to do me before killing me?"

Cartman snorted but a light shade of pink could be seen in his cheeks "I just don't want my babies to choke on your disgusting clothes. Your meat is already poor enough without adding your white trash outfit"

Kenny chuckled and got undressed. Cartman never took his eyes off him and he smirked at the hardon Kenny was already sporting "It just happens whenever I'm nude okay? Besides, I did had liked the idea of something else than just being eaten by a horde of pigs"

The husky boy got closer to Kenny and grabbed his neck firmly but not choking Kenny, at least yet "You wanna be alive or already dead when you hit the ground?"

Kenny bit his lower lip "Alive…"

Cartman smirked and raised Kenny who began to choke on the brunet's hand until he was dangling outside of the platform. Cartman looked down briefly and then at Kenny's face again with a strange amusement in his eyes and a wicked smirk on his lips "Weirdo" Cartman whispered and ran one finger over Kenny's lips before letting him loose.

The fall was quick but it had been from high enough to break Kenny's legs on impact. The blond barely had time to register the pain of it when already there were uncountable muzzles gnawing at his body savagely. It was quick and horrible and Kenny loved every second of it. He even managed to cum once before one of the pigs ate his dick off. The squeals of the animals covered the shrieks coming from the blond until one of them tore his throat away. The last thing Kenny saw in between the mass of pink bodies eating him up was a faint glimpse of Cartman licking his finger and grinning wide at him.

_***Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles._


	6. Chapter 6

The first few days after the last weekend Cartman kind of avoided Kenny. The blond thanked him for that because he needed some time to think although it did felt strange to not even talk to each other for that long. The brunet didn't even show up for that Wednesday and Kenny spent the rest of the week worried again. Cartman did text Kenny to come over that Saturday morning so he thought things weren't so bad if they were doing their weekly thing together as usual. When he arrived to Cartman's house though Kenny realized something wasn't right. He could feel it in the air and once upstairs and inside Cartman's room Kenny confirmed that the larger boy had a very strange and frankly scary aura around him.

Cartman was playing at the computer and seemed to not be too concentrated on the game since he kept dying. Kenny just sat on the bed and watched for a while but it didn't seem that his friend was going to say anything other than the insults he directed to his character so the blond moved a bit closer and cleared his throat "So huh… I know it's kinda early but… Maybe we could go out for a while? Grab some dinner and then go to the cabin…"

Cartman stopped playing with a huff and shut down the computer "Yeah whatever. I'm hungry" he got up and grabbed his jacket without even looking at Kenny. The blond frowned a bit between worried and bothered by Cartman's attitude that was becoming tiresome.

They drove to the KFC in the outskirts of the town and then went on their way to the cabin. Kenny found it strange that Cartman would want to eat there but maybe the chubby boy just needed some fresh air and a change of scenery. Or maybe this was just another convoluted way to kill him. Anyways, the change was nice. Or would have been if Cartman hadn't been sunk all the time in an awful mood. It looked like he wasn't even enjoying his food and for the piggy to not enjoy some deep fried chicken with his beloved gravy something really bad must've been happening.

Finally Kenny got fed up with it and just rolled his eyes setting a wing he was eating down on the plate "Okay, spit it out Cartman"

The fat brunet looked at Kenny bewildered "What the fuck? Why would I spit my food?"

Kenny rubbed his face groaning "No you immense idiot… Spit out what's been bothering you. All the past week you have been avoiding me and now you're acting like an elephant and a horse dped you and didn't even took you to dinner yet" Kenny chuckled a bit at that image "Dude come on, talk already" Cartman just frowned deeply at his plate and huffed while letting go of the wing he had in his hand. For a long while nobody spoke and it looked like Cartman wasn't going to so Kenny went against what he knew and tried to pry a little bit "Cartman, it's obvious that something's wrong. Did something happen?"

The bulky teen gritted his teeth still glaring at the table "What happens is that everyone is just a fucking filthy liar and no one can be trusted"

"Huh… You'll need to be a bit more specific dude. You say that about everyone all the time" Kenny ventured a bit hesitant. Having Cartman explode would get them nowhere.

Cartman pushed his plate away and propped his elbows on the table, covering his face with his hands for a moment before huffing again "You know that girl I told you about when I did the whole thing to make Token and Nichole end up together? The one that was really into me but was super ugly?" Kenny nodded knitting his brows "Turns out I have been fucking her for the last couple of weeks" The blond's jaw dropped and Cartman rolled his eyes "Yeah, exactly. And the thing is that, I wouldn't be even mad if it was only that. She's hot now so I don't care about what happened before"

"But there's more?" Kenny asked dumbfounded.

"Of course there is. There's always more" Cartman was becoming angry again "For starters not only she knew me from before but she has been following what I do and set up the gaming thing just to meet me. I thought that was a bit weird but if she was so into me then it wasn't that bad… And she was clever, feeding me all those drugs little by little in between the great sex. But she wasn't that smart apparently because she took too much of her own stuff and began to spill some things, like stuff she shouldn't know about me If she hadn't knew me from before. I became suspicious of course and played along to see where it would go until last night she became so pushy about me taking extasis when I didn't wanted to so she started being all weird and demanding and when I had enough I confronted her about everything" The brunet bit his lip and looked down "Maybe I was harsher than needed but it worked and she told me how she had been wanting to do me since we met and how she had been creeping around and following all I did to make us meet and have sex. But obviously there was more. She isn't just a regular creep, she's completely insane and wanted to literally 'rape herself a baby out of me' those were her exact words"

"What the fuck?!" Kenny stared wide eyed at his friend.

"Exactly. I should have known something wasn't right because every time we did it she insisted so much in us fucking without a condom…" Cartman sighed clearly troubled "She said she wants my genes but not my attitude so she wanted me to make her a baby and then run away with it so she could have a me that she could mold the way she wanted"

Kenny was completely stunned now "Dude… That is fucked up" Then he noticed that Cartman wasn't fuming like he should have "Wait… And after all that you just left?"

Cartman smirked "Of course not. No one fucks me up like this and gets away with it"

A chill run down Kenny's back then "You didn't… what did you do to her?"

The bulky teen raised an eyebrow "You think I killed her?" Cartman scoffed and shook his head "She deserves much worse than that but no. I may enjoy killing you but I'm not an idiot as to kill someone that people would look after. But I did made sure she won't go around trying anymore shit" The brunet grabbed his soda and took a long sip to then just smirk "She being a couple years older than me leaves a pretty good leverage on my side. I had filmed what we did on Wednesday and last night because I was already suspicious about her and well… Because it was hot too… Anyways, the thing is that not only I have footage of her giving drugs and fucking a minor but I also have her confession on tape so I made her book herself into a mental institution and stay there for as long as it takes to make her forget about her obsession with me and of course she's to send a nice cash flow to one of my accounts or I'll take the videos to the police and she will go to jail. Simple, effective and now there's even more money in my pockets"

"Wow, that was so… Measured of you" Kenny knitted his brow "Are you sure that was all you did?"

Cartman looked at his friend with a neutral expression and then frowned a bit looking away "I may have overfed her with her own hallucinogenic drugs, scared the shit out her and kinda destroyed her ass in bit of raged hate fuck…" The larger boy chewed on his lip "At least I made sure she stayed alive and If not me someone else should have forced her to get into that mental hospital. That was even generous on my part right?"

Kenny sighed shaking his head "I guess you could have done worse…"

"You can't judge me. This is your fault anyways" Cartman huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"How can any of this be my fault?" The blond asked incredulous.

"You're the one who's always telling me to go out and meet people. Well guess what Kenny, this is what happens when I go out and meet people!" Cartman was becoming agitated now "People are fucked up and they just want to use me and mess up with me!"

"Not everyone is out there just wanting to mess you over dude" Kenny shook his head.

"You should know I guess…" Cartman replied venomously "You always go around fucking anything that crosses your path"

"You're the one who hooked up with a girl you met once on the net" Kenny scoffed.

"I needed that okay?!" the brunet stomped his fist on the table "I'm fucking sick of just jacking off… I needed something else. I'm just… Fed up with no one wanting to even get near me…"

Kenny knitted his brow at how sad his friend looked. Sure Cartman was angry but mostly he radiated a really sad and lonely aura and Kenny could see how broken Cartman was under the crazy and tough mask he always wore. The blond stood up then and headed to the door "Come on. We should leave this place and its bad vibes…"

Cartman looked puzzled at his friend "But… It's Saturday… I want to kill you"

Kenny scoffed "Dude, you didn't even eat all of your KFC. I mean, you're not enjoying your fried chicken! What makes you think you will enjoy killing me? No, what you need is to catch some fresh air and clear your mind to forget about all this shit. Just come and hang out with me like a normal teenager for a change"

"Normal…" Cartman scrunched his nose at the word but stood up and followed Kenny outside "Now what?"

Kenny thought for a moment and then grinned "Now we grab the car, buy some booze and drive all night as far as we can go and just enjoy the night"

Cartman chuckled a bit "So we're gonna be a teen movie road trip cliché?"

Kenny shrugged and patted on Cartman's back "Sometimes nothing is better than to do some stupidly scripted something. You need to stop thinking too much and just enjoy yourself" Cartman snorted but went to the car and they drove away from the cabin.

Kenny groaned. His head hurt and was spinning. His back also hurt and his right arm was too cold while the rest of his body felt too warm "Joining the reign of the living again?" Cartman's voice felt like a thunder inside Kenny's head and he groaned again, trying to open his eyes but shutting them down instantly because they too hurt under the blinding sunlight. Was this another torture Cartman was putting him through? It sure felt like it but moving a bit Kenny knew he wasn't chained or restricted in any way and as his senses came back he could feel they were in something that moved. The blond finally was able to open his eyes and could see he was in Cartman's car with miles and miles of just empty green fields around and an empty road ahead "Where are we? What happened last night?" Kenny looked down on himself, his clothes were a mess of stains and some torn parts here and there "Did you kill me?"

Cartman took his eyes off the road just for a second to smirk at Kenny and then scoffed "No, I didn't kill you but you almost did that yourself with how much you drunk…" The large brunet shook his head but a smile adorned his lips "We just entered Colorado again a few miles ago"

"We left the state?" Kenny snorted still trying to fully wake up and struggling with his pulsating head "Where did we go?"

"Where we did not go would be a better question" Cartman laughed "We stopped at every bar and rest stop from South Park all the way down to Cedar City… You wanted to go further until we reached Vegas but you dropped unconscious while leaving Cedar so I took us back"

"Awww dude… It would have been fun going to Vegas… But I'm guessing we had a lot of fun on the road already or I wouldn't be in this state. That or it was so boring I wanted to drown myself in alcohol" Kenny stretched in the car and tucked his arm in that had been dangling out the window this whole time. Just now he realized he had been covered by a blanket this whole time and something made a weird turn in his stomach. Cartman could have ditched him in the middle of the road or just pushed him out of the car just for the fun of it but instead the fatty had taken care of his drunken ass "Pull over dude. I need to take a leak"

Cartman rolled his eyes but stopped the car beside the road and Kenny got out almost falling because his head was still spinning and his legs felt wobbly. The blond walked a few paces away to some bushes and began to do his thing. The relief was so good that he could have moaned. It was good that he didn't though because in the middle of it he heard Cartman standing beside him and taking a piss too. Kenny tried to take a peek but it seemed that the hangover had left him less conspicuous since Cartman scoffed looking at him with a weird smirk and moved his hips a bit. Now Kenny had a more than clear view of Cartman's cock but he was stumped as to why the fat boy would do that on purpose instead of just punching his face in for looking at him. Then Kenny realized that Cartman was looking at his groin too with that same smirk until he finished, shaking his dick more than what was necessary and tucked himself in without a word, walking back to the car.

That had been weird. So weird that Kenny almost forgot that he had stopped pissing already and that he was just standing there in the middle of the road with his now hard dick in his hand. The blond shook his head which made it hurt even more and tucked himself in as best he could before returning to the car.

For a long while nobody talked. Cartman seemed to be too focused on the road and his own thoughts while Kenny was trying to recover from his hangover. They had some breakfast at a rest stop and drove again in silence for about an hour but what had happened earlier was replying over and over in Kenny's mind and also some other things. The whole last week he had been thinking on the last thing he saw before dying at Cartman's farm and it was equally a weird but good thing though also it was kinda terrifying. Finally Kenny cleared his throat while looking casually out the window "So… The other day at the farm…"

"Impressive setup right?" Cartman smiled clearly proud.

"Yeah… You did a good job there but…" Kenny chewed on his lip and thought if it would be really a good idea to talk about this "Why did you touch my lips like that before dropping me?"

Cartman knitted his brows still looking at the road "You must be really drunk still… You're making up stuff"

"I didn't make this up Cartman. I remember seeing you licking the finger you touched me with before I died" Kenny scoffed "I mean, if you wanted to kiss me you could have just done it…"

"Kenny, go to sleep again. You're an idiot when drunk" The husky teen half growled between a scoff clearly trying to appear nonchalant.

"Are you gonna say I made up what you did earlier by the road too?" Kenny rolled his eyes "What else I'm making up? Something happened last night that I don't remember? Cartman, at some point you will have to face the truth and…"

"Shut up! I didn't want to kiss you and nothing happened now or last night!" Cartman roared now not masking how bothered he was "I'm not a fucking fag like you so stop talking if you don't want to walk the rest of the way back"

Kenny sighed and looked out the window again. He was sure of everything he had seen and would be so happy to see his friend finally admitting something that was really obvious. But now his head hurt too much to be arguing and he didn't want to risk making Cartman so mad while going so fast in the car so the blond just remained silent the rest of the trip.

_***Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles._


	7. Chapter 7

Another week went by where Kenny and Cartman barely spoke to each other outside of the unavoidable minimum. It was more obvious now since Cartman didn't disappear like before and also because Kenny was more aware of the tension between them. A lot of times he had regretted having said what he said in the car. Pressuring Cartman into anything had never been a good thing and he thought he knew that better than anyone. But the blond just couldn't stand to see Cartman repress himself like that anymore. No matter how stupid and twisted of an asshole Cartman might be, Kenny cared for him and wanted him to be happy.

That thought brought something else too. Something that bothered and frightened Kenny. Because he could care as a friend and that would be understandable. But Kenny felt it like a personal affront that Cartman couldn't just say he liked dudes and that maybe he liked Kenny even and that they couldn't have some fun together without the need of gore and blood to be spilled. Kenny had admitted he felt attraction towards Cartman a long time ago but this was different. It felt different. Kenny never felt bothered by some of his conquests hiding what they did. It was mostly just for fun so he wasn't invested in anything else happening, thus the secrecy wasn't an issue. But now there was something else that nagged at Kenny's head because he could feel how charged the air became when Cartman and him were having a good time, especially when there was something that could be felt intimate and theirs alone.

Of course that admitting something of the sort even to himself meant that Kenny had gone past the stage of just mere attraction and was harboring deeper feelings for his friend. Which in turn would mean that he was pretty much looking for a disaster to happen. Especially with how Cartman was about the whole issue of being with another guy.

Kenny was torn between the logical desire of erasing those feelings, keeping things like they were and the want he inevitably felt for a closeness with Cartman that went beyond just quenching their immediate wicked needs. So the week apart was both a blessing and a curse and when Cartman texted him to meet on Saturday Kenny thought hard about declining but ended up going anyways. After all, Cartman had never been easy to resist.

When he got to Cartman's house Liane welcomed him as always but told him that Cartman was in the kitchen instead of his room like he usually would. Kenny went to the kitchen then and saw Cartman going around bagging stuff while humming lowly. The brunet seemed to be in a good mood instead of the brooding or simply lost one he had been the past couple of weekends so Kenny felt relieved that he wouldn't have to deal with an even more annoying Cartman than usual "What are you doing with all that?" the blond asked while leaning against the doorframe.

Cartman looked at him and then around before smirking a bit "Packing food for tonight of course. Go upstairs and get my console so we can take it too"

"Take it where? What are you planning?" Kenny raised an eyebrow surprised at all this.

"Well, I thought we could go to the cabin early and hang out there for a while…" Cartman shrugged while still working on the food which seemed excessive to Kenny but probably was just the bare needed for Cartman "You know. For a change…" Kenny scoffed and looked at his friend a bit incredulous but the smile on Cartman's face looked sincere so he just nodded and went to fetch the console.

Once at the cabin the boys set up the console downstairs, in the little 'office' where Cartman monitored the various deaths he inflicted on Kenny when they necessitated him to be outside of the room, since there was no TV in the 'resident' part of the cabin. Kenny had never been in there and had only gotten glimpses of the room whenever the brunet opened the window that connected it to the main killing room to oversee his work. Lots of equipment filled the room and made it look like the cockpit of a space ship with monitors and control consoles all around. There was a huge chair in the middle from where Cartman obviously would control everything.

"Wow, between the shady businesses, the regular killings and now this room you only need a fluffy white cat to be a bond villain" Kenny chuckled while spinning in the large chair. Cartman glared at him and Kenny stopped and bit his lip "Ah… Sorry dude… I shouldn't have said that" The heavy brunet rolled his eyes and went back to plugging the console to one of his monitors "Maybe it wouldn't be that bad for you to have another cat… I mean, a pet always makes you feel better after having a shitty day"

"I won't have another cat just to see it die again from some asshole poisoning it or a random car flattening it against the ground. I don't need that again" Cartman growled "And they weren't pets. They were my friends"

Kenny sighed at the clear pain in Cartman's words but refrained from saying anything else. Finally everything was set and both boys tested the console by playing a short racing game. It wasn't the same as playing it on the huge TV Cartman had at his house but it still was better than whatever setup Kenny could conjure on his own. After the match was done Cartman brought all the food and set everything up so they could eat while playing some more. There was certainly a lot of food, more than Kenny would dream to have in just one night, and it was really good too. The blond was a bit weary still of this sudden change from their usual weekend activities but it was nice to see that Cartman still could be just a regular guy sometimes. It wasn't perfect though. Cartman groaned when he opened the cooler he had brought and kicked it a bit muttering curses about how dumb his mother was for packing only a couple of orange sodas while the rest were of grape flavor. The brunet tossed the hated grape soda cans to Kenny who reluctantly drank from them since it was clear that either he drank those or nothing else the whole night.

An hour later the food had almost all gone away and Kenny was so full that he even felt a bit bad from it. Maybe he should have controlled himself instead of scarfing down almost desperately the mix of pizza, fried chicken, burgers and other assorted fried or greasy stuff his friend had brought. Though an opportunity to dine like this wasn't going to happen again in who knew how long. Even Cartman didn't look quite entirely okay, constantly adjusting his humongous belly and complaining that his pants were about to burst. Kenny snickered at that and secretly hoped that would happen but their argument from last weekend on the car came back to him and the blond remained silent thinking that this night which seemed to be going great didn't need any spoiling from saying something that would make Cartman snap at him.

Another hour into the night and Kenny began to think that maybe something of what they had eaten was bad. His stomach was doing weird turns all the time and growling like a mad dog. Also an acidic surge would often crawl all the way up to his throat and make him wanna puke. Cartman was looking sweaty and a little bit pale though he didn't complained. The blond finished his sodas but the burning inside him wasn't going away no matter how much he drank "Dude… I think something of what you brought was rotten or something…"

Cartman just shrugged "You're just a weak ass idiot. Probably eating well for once is bad for you. Your stomach must be used to a pop tart a week at best"

Kenny rolled his eyes and kept playing but it was hard for him to concentrate when everything from his stomach to his mouth felt to be burning up and the acid reflux gave him such strong nausea that he threw up in his mouth a couple of times. Finally it was too much and Kenny stood up and hurried to the bathroom upstairs just in time to kneel and puke explosively into the toilet. It felt like he was throwing up pure acid and it probably was because once he finished he saw there was blood mixed with everything else he had spilled. Feeling weak and breathing heavily from the effort Kenny looked up to see Cartman standing on the doorway with a smirk in his face. And then it all clicked "Motherfucker… You… You did this right?" Kenny slurred before another wave of nausea hit him hard and he puked again. It was clear now that this was no normal thing since he was puking something incredibly foul smelling that burned even his tongue and palate and a lot of blood had come out now too.

Cartman's smirk grew then and he leaned onto the doorframe "You're such an ungrateful asshole… I go out of my way to give you a nice dinner and you puke it all out…"

Kenny could feel his whole body burning up now, both from the acid in his digestive system and from the anger at how he had been clearly deceived. So the whole 'just hang out and relax' had been yet another ploy and Kenny hated that he had fallen for it "What… Did you do?..." Kenny's voice was strained and he felt how his throat burned worse every time he tried to speak.

The fat teen walked closer and crouched beside Kenny with a smug grin on his face "Well… Turns out that there's a little poison out there that tricks one's brain and stomach into making more acid than what is needed for a normal digestion. In really small quantities it can make someone develop an ulcer in just a couple of days from the quick strain it puts the stomach under… Tonight though, you took half a liter of it"

Kenny threw up again and wasn't sure If it was just from the acid inside him or because of how horribly devious his friend could be. He was going to die tonight, Kenny was sure of that now and it did sparked the usual thrill he got from it but it was dampened a bit by the feeling of betrayal because he had actually thought they could just spend a night doing something else than their usual deathly waltz. Also Cartman lying to him felt weirdly bad, even if Cartman was known for being a huge liar the fatty had not lied to Kenny remotely as many times as he had to other people. Kenny felt a bit special for that but now he just felt like another stupid victim of his friend. The blond threw up again, this time with some red chunks of something he didn't know what it was. Great, now he was probably puking his organs out already. Kenny glared at Cartman and tried several times before he could finally speak with a guttural and gargled voice "How?"

Cartman smiled and left the room for a moment, then he returned and threw something to Kenny. The metal clinking made the blond to look down and he scowled at the soda can. Then he tried to speak again but his throat felt like it was disintegrating already which it probably was so he just glared at Cartman again. The fat teen scoffed and walked closer "Aww come on… Why are you looking at me like that? I just wanted to get you with your guard down at least once to see if the effects are the same…" Cartman pushed Kenny softly with a foot and the blond fell to the ground, too weak and in pain to even bother resisting. Cartman smirked once more "Seems like I was right after all" the brunet tapped at Kenny's erection lightly with his foot and Kenny could see Cartman's bulge growing quickly in his pants. He could have laughed and made a witty remark if his body hadn't been eating itself and bringing a horrible burning sensation all over him. The pleasure was there too but it felt different somehow though now that the initial shock had passed he could focus on his sweet and lustful agony.

Cartman crouched and carefully turned Kenny on his side before standing up again "Try not to move much. We don't want you drowning in your own vomit don't we? I really want to see what gives in first like this"

Kenny rolled his eyes feeling very weak already. Now aside from the burning there was a huge pain in his chest, as If something were pressing it down with excessive force until with a creak he expelled a huge burp as he felt something inside his chest ripping and he threw up some more chunks of something meaty. Death was close but his orgasm hadn't come yet when suddenly Kenny felt something nudging at his hardon and looked down to see Cartman's foot toying with his dick. Kenny looked up and saw Cartman adjusting or simply rubbing at his own erection and with an expression that was hard to read. It was a mix of amazement, excitement and also a troubled frown. The blond could have moaned at the contact if he still had vocal chords but he just closed his eyes and let the pain inside and Cartman's foot to bring him to the edge just before another explosion inside his chest left him without air and shortly after there was only blackness.

_***Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles._


	8. Chapter 8

Kenny woke up with a horrible taste in his mouth and for a second he was afraid something had gone wrong with his regeneration or maybe he just hadn't died yet. But as he opened his eyes and looked around he could see his room dimly lit by the sun behind the blinds. Kenny got up and almost threw up at the fowl taste in his mouth which was just now receding. Never before had he experienced an after taste of his deaths. To be fair, never had his body melted in acid from the inside before either. But as he brushed his teeth to try and forget the taste of his own entrails Kenny worried for a second that his deaths could be taking a toll on him.

By lunch time, Kenny was pretty angry again. It was Tuesday which meant he had missed a test and the chance to turn in some homework that his teacher ungraciously reminded him was one of the most important of that year. At least he had been given another try at the test if he got early to class the next Monday. When Cartman appeared at the cafeteria Kenny expected the fat boy to run towards some faraway table and avoid him like he had been doing whenever they had shared on the weekend before some kind of sexual closeness. Because there was no other explanation to the things Cartman had done these last couple of times. But instead the brunet sat heavily next to him and began eating his lunch as If nothing had happened.

Kenny though, couldn't just eat without any concern. He had a lot of those after all but what was nagging at him the most was that Cartman never owned to what he did unless it would benefit him, so making Kenny fall behind on school and tormenting his mind with this weird sexual tension between them was already becoming too much.

"Wow, I thought I would never see the day you wouldn't scarf down desperately whatever you got in front"

Speaking of the devil… Kenny raised his eyes to meet Cartman's exasperatingly stupid grin. What made it all worse was that Kenny couldn't help to think it was a very stupid but also kinda cute grin. Now though that just aggravated his mood and the blond scowled at his friend "Shut up you fucking asshole…"

"Ay! What the fuck did I do now!" Cartman protested clearly taken aback by Kenny's anger.

"Yeah, _now_ is a good thing to add when you ask that. You're always doing some kind of shit…" Kenny snarled at him and then huffed "Now you made me lose a very important day of school and I don't know if I'll pull it off this year at all"

Cartman frowned and rolled his eyes "I'm not to blame if your shitty powers don't work like you want"

"No, you're only to blame for killing me every damn weekend just because you can't control yourself" Kenny sneered but immediately thought that maybe he was pushing it too far.

Cartman just glared at him for a moment and then looked at his food obviously trying to eat but he just gritted his teeth and pushed his plate "You ruined my fucking appetite now… You're the asshole who came to me with that deal after all. If you studied instead of whoring yourself around all the time you wouldn't be behind at school, with or without deaths"

The lean blond covered his face and groaned "You're always bringing that shit up dude… Are you jealous or something?" Kenny saw how Cartman looked down onto the table as if it had done something unforgivable. The fat boy was clearly about to explode and Kenny didn't feel like provoking a massacre at the school or something so the just huffed and rolled his eyes "Whatever… Yeah, I know I gotta study but it's not easy for me and at least you could have some consideration with your supposed best friend. If I'm really that to you"

Cartman shot a weird look at Kenny then, a mix of worry, anger and sadness but he just looked away immediately "Of course you are, even If you're a moron. I mean seriously Kenny, if you had trouble studying why you didn't ask for help? I thought you were just lazing around or something"

"Are you offering to help me study now?" Kenny scoffed a bit amused at the idea. It wasn't that Cartman was dumb, his top grades said otherwise but he was known for doing the bare minimum at school.

Cartman shrugged and played with his food a bit "If that's what it takes for you to not fail like the idiotic white trash you are then yes…"

The blond looked stumped now. He didn't doubt he had a place in Cartman's life but Kenny saw now that maybe it was bigger than what he had thought if the brunet was saying something like that. Still it was clear Cartman didn't like to appear as benevolent so Kenny scoffed and finally grabbed some food from his plate "I'll think about it… At least I hope your pigs liked their meal…"

Cartman snorted and began to eat again too "Nah… You can't expect me to give them something that toxic"

"You gave me that shit" Kenny huffed a bit peeved.

"Yeah but you were supposed to die" Cartman scoffed.

"How touching. It's good to know I'm behind some fucking pigs on your list" The blond huffed

"At least they give me money" The larger teen rolled his eyes "And they're not fucking pigs, they're meant for meat and truffle hunting, I already told you"

"Wait, you mean there are actually 'fucking pigs'?" Kenny looked shocked at his friend.

"Well, there are pigs that are raised only for breeding with others…" Cartman shrugged and then smirked "But I know your perverted mind thought of something else and well… Yeah… You would be surprised about the things people breed pigs for in some places"

Kenny shuddered at the implication "That sounds so fucked up… Hey, you never…" Cartman pursed his lips and looked away and Kenny stopped not really wanting to ask what he was thinking. Instead he concentrated on his food but curiosity was gnawing at him "What did you do with the body then?"

"I have other ways to dispose of your corpses" Cartman chewed on some of his food and spoke with his mouth full "When your bodies are too toxic, poisonous or unfitting for food in any other way I just dump them"

"What about your policy of not leaving trails?"

"You remember we do live near a volcano right?" Cartman was grinning deviously.

Kenny shot an astonished look at the husky teen "How the fuck do you get that close to throw my bodies into the volcano?"

"Nuh-huh… I won't tell you all of my secrets" Cartman smirked.

"Not the ones that matter at least" Kenny huffed and looked at his plate.

"What the fuck that's supposed to mean?" Cartman asked obviously bothered by Kenny's tone.

"Nothing…" Kenny sighed and finished his food "You have pretty skilled feet, that's all"

Cartman looked at the blond with a puzzled expression and then went back to his plate and muttered a low "Fuck you Kenny" With his cheeks getting red.

"If only…" Kenny sighed. Cartman looked at him again and Kenny just rolled his eyes and stood up before the other could talk "Never mind dude. See you in class" And he left the cafeteria looking for some fresh air and some distance from Cartman.

That Saturday Kenny felt like cancelling again. He just couldn't be around Cartman without either wanting to punch him or fuck his brains out, so being at the brunet's mercy without being able to even voice his desires wasn't exactly an appealing idea. Still, the blond headed towards his friend's house after receiving the usual text reminding him about their usual macabre activities.

At least Kenny expected Cartman to act weird after their last rocky exchange but the fat boy instead just went around like nothing had happened. They drove to the cabin and even despite himself Kenny couldn't resist to laugh at the stupid jokes Cartman would make from time to time. Once at the basement Kenny could see a strange kind of stand in the middle, like a huge wooden X filled with leather straps. Cartman just told him to lose his clothes without giving any explanation but when Kenny was about to drop his briefs Cartman frowned and said "Keep those. Stand by the cross"

Kenny rolled his eyes and did as told. Cartman promptly walked over to him and tied Kenny's legs and arms to the wooden cross which left him standing with both legs and arms wide open. Kenny thought of making some witty remark about bondage but Cartman's serious demeanor now stopped him from doing it. Somehow the fact that Kenny stood there in just his underwear had made Cartman get all serious, maybe even grim.

The basement was cold and Cartman was fumbling with something on a metal table to the side so Kenny finally was bothered enough to ask "What are we doing today?"

Cartman's back tensed and he turned around holding a knife that was curved to the inside of the cutting edge and he looked over at Kenny for a moment but when he opened his mouth to talk he just stopped and frowned again, his shoulders dropped and grabbed a stool which he put beside Kenny "I want to try something not at all new but pretty fascinating" He sat on the stool and raked the knife softly over Kenny's bicep a couple of times before pressing harder and sinking the edge into the blond's skin.

Kenny gritted his teeth hard to repress a screams. He was used to pain but this was weirdly sharp and powerful. Way more than it should have been judging by the little damage the cut did. But then Cartman made the blade to slice along the muscle, slowly and careful not to sink too deep, like peeling an apple. Kenny was gritting his teeth so hard that he thought he felt one cracking.

Cartman kept slicing until he reached the limit of the elbow and slashed up until the knife was again out of Kenny. He inspected the strip of skin which was covered in blood and left it on a platter at the table. Then the brunet tapped over Kenny with the tip of the knife in various places until he pressed it again close to the blond's navel. Again Kenny had to grit his teeth and this time he actually felt one of them cracking under the pressure as the burning pain from the cut numbed his sight. Cartman removed another strip of Kenny's skin and left it on the table before going over one of Kenny's thighs and repeated the process. The smaller boy felt his eyes getting wet and a tear rolling down his face with the next cut. He could feel the knife separating the skin from the muscle, inch by inch as the cold air stung on his exposed flesh and the blood flowed down in quick streams and pooled on the floor at his feet.

Cartman then chose one of Kenny's pecs and began to cut but when he reached the nipple he just pushed excruciatingly slow until the small knob of flesh was too separated from Kenny's body. Kenny screamed then. Any effort he could do to contain himself from showing his agony was completely stupid and futile now. Cartman looked up the sound and finally grinned while he kept skinning his friend, leaving the strip with the nipple to join the others on the table.

The brunet kept cutting Kenny, taking flesh from both arms and legs, torso and belly, neck and even a little bit of the blond's cheek. Kenny was now wailing hard with each cut, not containing himself anymore under the barrage of pure blinding pain. That wasn't the only hard thing though. Even with all the horrible suffering Kenny could feel the huge arousal and how the fabric of his blue briefs strained against his steely erection. This wasn't lost to Cartman either of course who shot a couple of glances to it every time he went down to cut on Kenny's lower half. Every time he did it the brunet scoffed and rolled his eyes. That aside, Kenny could see clearly that wonder filled shine in Cartman's eyes with each new cut, with each new strip of skin he added to the tray and Kenny was sure that if Cartman had been standing he would have seen the hard tent at the front of his pants.

And just like coordinated by a cosmic film director, as Kenny was thinking about that, Cartman's blade went up his thigh and cut the side of his briefs, making the elastic band snap and the garment fall to the ground finally liberating his aching arousal.

Cartman seemed startled by that for a second and then just chuckled "Oops… Seems like not even fate lets you keep it in your pants" He then looked at Kenny's cock and gulped while biting his lower lip before getting closer. Cartman ran the tip of the knife from Kenny's pubes and along the shaft until he reached the tip. Kenny would have loved to say something, either to taunt Cartman or to plead him for some release, but the only thing he could muster was a weak "No… Not that…" When he realized what Cartman must have been thinking. The brunet took a deep breath then and softly touched Kenny's dick with his fingers, jumping back a bit when it twitched at the contact. Kenny moaned then and didn't know if to feel pleased about having Cartman there or to worry at how messed up it was that the first time he had Cartman touching his hard dick like he had wanted for years already was just to do something awful to it. The chubby teen looked at Kenny, his cheeks completely red but the grin in his lips told Kenny that nothing good was coming. Cartman looked down again and took Kenny's foreskin between two fingers, pulled from it and very carefully buried the edge of the knife into it. Kenny screamed again, louder than before as the knife moved around the girth of his cock, tracing a line right below the crown of his glans until his foreskin was completely separated from him. Cartman left the skin on the tray again but apart from the other strips and smirked at Kenny "Look! You're a Jew now!" And started laughing.

Kenny laughed too. What else could he do? Despite the awful pain all over him and especially coming from his cock, he hadn't lost his arousal and Cartman's words were so stupid but he also looked so cute when laughing at one of his own jokes… Kenny had known it for a while now but just then he admitted to himself how doomed he was. Falling in love with someone who enjoys killing you in horrific ways each week is not something a normal and sane person would do. Then again, Kenny never thought he had ever been normal.

The fat brunet stood up then and walked towards his "office", coming back with a bottle of water and a green metal box. He opened the bottle and put the tip against Kenny's lips. The blond took the water eagerly, only now realizing how thirsty he was. His head began to spin then and for a moment Kenny thought Cartman had put something in his drink again but then knew it was probably just the blood he had lost which he could notice now that things had quieted down a bit.

Cartman sat back onto the stool and looked down to Kenny's still kinda hard cock before scoffing "You know, i have been researching… People do get hardons when they're strangled and some get to feel a kind of euphoria similar to an orgasm high when dying in certain ways. But there is not a single recorded case of someone getting horny and cumming from being killed"

"What can I say? I'm special" Kenny tried to shrug but his arms were in an awkward position and his whole body hurt too much.

Cartman clicked his tongue and grabbed something from the box. It was a white plastic bag that seemed to be vacuum sealed, the brunet opened it and the strong smell of gunpowder burned Kenny's nostrils. The husky boy then inspected Kenny's wounds and smirked when looking at one right under the blond's left hip. He poked at it, making new blood to come out over the one that had started to clot and then poured some gunpowder over it. Kenny was breathing hard already and wanted to beg Cartman not to do it but the fat brunet just grinned "Remember Rambo?" then he clicked a zippo lighter in his hand and put the flame over the wound. The flash nearly blinded Kenny then and the explosion almost drowned his shriek of pain.

It was way worse than Kenny had expected. The pain and shock left him numb for a while and when he opened his eyes again Cartman was looking at the wound and poking on it. Kenny looked down and could see there was a small crater where before there had been muscle "You fucking fat bastard…" Kenny panted as the pain spread all over his side. He could still feel the warmth remaining from the explosion burning him slowly.

Cartman just clicked his tongue again "Too much gunpowder probably…" He looked around and chose another wound, this time on Kenny's arm and poured more of the Black substance.

"No… Cartman stop. Please…" Kenny tried stupidly to set himself free before another flash and another explosion made him scream even louder than before. This time when he looked there was no crater but the flesh looked blackened now and the smell was unbearable.

"Now that's more like it" Cartman smiled pleased and went around looking for another wound.

"Cartman… please dude not again…" Kenny's strained voice sounded weird even for him until he realized that his left ear was still ringing in a strange way.

The chubby teen poured more gunpowder, this time on a wound right above Kenny's pubes "Cartman I'm being serious. Please not again…" Kenny's begging was cut by another explosion. His scream felt like it would tear his vocal chords apart. The burning smell was worse now and when Kenny looked down he could see Cartman laughing and putting down his pubes that had caught fire.

"I Thought Kahl was supposed to be the fire crotch one" Cartman laughed again but this time Kenny didn't accompanied. This time the blond thrashed against his bindings and shouted. Kenny spat onto Cartman's face and the brunet stood up and punched him hard "Hey! What the fuck?!" Then, as if he had realized what he had done, Cartman furrowed his brow and Kenny could see worry in his eyes before he frowned angry "What's wrong with you? Why did you do that?!"

"I told you to stop…" Kenny was trying to articulate against the pain in his jaw but it was difficult "I said not that… Told you not to do that…"

Cartman was looking at Kenny like one would look at a blackboard eraser that grew wings and dog legs and started mewling "Not to… What the fuck Kenny? You never tell me to stop! Never!"

Kenny was trying to breathe normally but the pain in his burnt wounds kept spreading "This was… Too much…" He coughed when the smell of the burns and the gunpowder seemed to be caught in his throat.

The fat boy looked all over Kenny visibly not understanding what was happening "Too much? Too much of what?" Cartman scoffed and started pacing around nervously "Don't tell me you stopped liking this…"

Kenny was taken aback then. Cartman knew he liked what they did every Saturday? This could be a bigger mess than what he had anticipated and maybe he could've said something more convincing if his head hadn't felt so light and dizzy and his body wasn't sending just too many pain signals to cloud him. Kenny barely managed to cough out a weak response "I don't like doing this…"

Cartman scoffed again this time with more disdain "Bullshit. You fucking cum every time I kill you. Your cock is…" The brunet looked down and frowned at the now limp and shriveled dick of his blond friend that was still dripping blood from his crude circumcision "Well it was fucking hard the whole time" Cartman huffed then "Too much? I've done worse to you. Why now? Too much what?"

Kenny tried to gulp and speak again but his throat felt sore and parched "Gimme some water…"

The husky teen grabbed the bottle and moved it close to Kenny's mouth but stopped before the water could reach the blond's lips "Too much what?"

Kenny glared at his friend "Give me that water Cartman"

"Too much what?" the brunet's tone was becoming more impatient.

Kenny could have kicked him right in the balls for this. Actually he tried but any movement just brought more pain "Fucking give me the water!" The shout came out more like scraping on sandpaper.

Cartman shrugged and removed the bottle "You don't want to answer then you get your own water"

"I'll fucking kill you Cartman! This is not a game!" Kenny screamed again but it was only a brief croaking before his throat stung too much

The chubby brunet just shrugged again "You can try…" Then he grabbed the white bag once more and walked closer to Kenny "And yeah, this is kind of a game… But you're not being a good player so I'll have to play alone then. No more fun for you"

Cartman moved to pour more gunpowder onto Kenny but the blond writhed again and shouted "Pain! Okay? Too much fucking pain!" Kenny was shaking now "Don't do that again please…"

Cartman stopped and slowly looked at Kenny with an undecipherable expression. Then he put down the bag on the table again and pursed his lips "You're lying… You can't… It's not true. I've done way worse and you liked it…"

Kenny tried to gulp again and instead just coughed "I'm not lying you idiot. Why would I lie about this? The other times… They were bigger, faster things. The pain was different… This one now… It is too much"

"No…" Cartman rubbed his face with his hands clearly starting to lose his patience "You're lying because you can't feel pain"

"Why I won't feel pain Cartman?" Kenny frowned "You've been fucking killing me!"

Cartman gulped and began to breathe a bit faster "But… You like it! You get a boner from what we do! If you were feeling pain you wouldn't do that!"

The blond rolled his eyes "You of all people would not know that some people get aroused by pain?"

"But not this pain! Not killing pain!" Cartman was becoming agitated now.

Kenny scoffed and again foolishly tried to shrug "I guess I became used to some kinds of extreme pain… I mean, even the flaying was really bad but enjoyable… The burning though… " Kenny frowned "I've told you I fucking hate being burned. It's the worst way to die by far" He coughed once more "There, I answered. Will you give me some fucking water already?"

Cartman remained there for a moment and then suddenly grabbed the bottle again and gave Kenny some water. His face betrayed the shock he was in and he softly asked "But how? Why do you even feel pain? Wouldn't your body be like, blocking this shit? Your nerve endings shouldn't even exist by this point. At least not the pain receptors…"

"Dude… Seriously, for a genius supervillain you're one immense idiot…" Kenny chuckled but winced at the pain from his cheek's wound "My body regenerates with each death. Fully regenerates. That includes nerve endings and stuff. Actually it's even worse. Each time is like a brand new body so each wound is the first of its kind it experiences"

Cartman looked again at Kenny with a blank face but it quickly turned into horror and then went blank again. The fat teen slumped heavily onto the stool and Kenny thought it was going to break. For a long while Cartman just remained there, staring into nothingness. Kenny was worried now for his friend but didn't say anything, welcoming the respite from everything that had happened before. The bottle in Cartman's hand was slowly slipping down and just when it was about to fall the brunet caught it, seemingly waking from his shock and placed the bottle on the table still looking absent. Then his hand hovered over the knife that was next to the bottle and he grabbed it. Cartman inspected it and then raised the sleeve of his left arm. Kenny had been watching all this in silence but when he realized what was happening he shouted "No! Cartman what are you going to do with that?!" The brunet didn't seem to listen and he took a deep breath before sinking the blade onto his own skin.

Cartman gritted his teeth, muffling a scream in his throat as the blood started to flow down his arm and the knife sliced some of his skin off. His hand was trembling and just after an inch of skin was dangling from his arm Cartman let go of the knife as he screamed "AAGGHHH! What the fuck?! This fucking hurts like!..." The brunet grabbed his arm and looked at Kenny with crazed eyes before running off to the control room.

"Cartman! Fucking hell… Cartman what did you do you fucking asshole?!" Kenny struggled against his bindings futily again until he saw his friend storming back in with a worry and pain in his eyes Kenny had never seen before "Cartman are you okay? Why did you…" Kenny's words were cut off when the bigger boy raised his gun and shot him right between the eyes, killing him instantly.

_***Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles._


	9. Chapter 9

Kenny woke up like if he had been jolted. His heart was racing and his mind was filled with more worry than he had ever felt before. The room was sunny enough for him to see that it was kinda early morning on Monday. For all the excruciating pain he had endured, his body hadn't taken that long to recover. In fact Kenny thought that maybe it was actually his mind the one that had stalled the process. The blond got up quickly and had some crackers for breakfast before going to Cartman's house.

Once there Kenny got a bad feeling in his guts. Everything was quiet, too quiet for the Cartman household. He rang the doorbell a couple of times but no one answered. Kenny took a peek into the living room and it looked like no one was home. Maybe Liane had been out all night as usual and hadn't returned. Maybe Cartman had gone to school early. That was way too improbable though so Kenny thought of going around and climb to Cartman's room to at least see if the fatty was there. But then he remembered about the test he had to take and about that being his last chance to not end up failing that year. Kenny huffed exasperated, sure he was worried about his friend but it had been Cartman the one mostly responsible for him being so behind with school. Actually that was a lie, Kenny just didn't like to study and yes, Cartman had contributed to his grades lowering but he wasn't the sole cause for this. Kenny thought about Cartman's insistence in them graduating together and decided that maybe trying to put a bit more effort into school would be better than worrying about something being wrong with Cartman. Knowing the chubby boy, he was just taking the chance of his mother not being there to sleep on and would go to school later. Wouldn't be the first time that he skipped the first hours.

The test wasn't that bad. Kenny hadn't properly studied for it and a part of him kept worrying about the last weekend but still he managed to answer almost all of the questions and only seriously doubted a couple of them. For sure he wouldn't get an A+ but at least he hoped that this year had stopped being in danger of ending in failure.

Lunchtime came and went and there was still no sign of Cartman. Kenny was now really worried and tried to call his friend after his texts kept being unanswered. He didn't have any more luck though so as soon as the school day ended, Kenny hurried to Carman's house. When he arrived, the blond saw Liane's car parked outside so at least he hoped her to know what had happened to her son. Liane opened the door for him with a smile so Kenny felt even better, she wouldn't have done that if she were worried about Cartman "He's been in his room all day. I think he's sick because he didn't even want to eat" Kenny could still smell a faint alcohol trace in Liane's breath when she told him that. Probably she had partied until very recently. The blond walked upstairs and knocked on Cartman's door. There was no answer so he tried the knob and it was unlocked so he got inside. The room was dark and the very air felt heavy and maybe a bit too warm. All the blinds were shut and the only sound Kenny could hear was the soft droning of the AC and the even softer small snoring of his burly friend who was lying on his bed with his back to the door.

Kenny walked closer and sat on the bed next to Cartman. It wasn't that often that he got to see him in such a peaceful state and also he could be really grumpy and even more of an asshole when he was snatched from his slumber so Kenny doubted about waking him up but in the end he decided it was best to at least know if Cartman was okay. The blond put a hand over Cartman's side, right on his love handle and couldn't resist squeezing softly for a bit before shaking his friend "Dude. Cartman. You there?" The bigger boy just traded his snoring for some small grunts and sighed. Kenny shook him harder then "Wake up or I'll break your xbox"

"Fu.. u… Kahl…" Was the only response from the brunet in the form of a half growl.

"It's Kenny dumbass. Wake up already or I'll show everyone your browser history" Kenny smirked "The one in your hidden account"

Cartman whined and turned to his other side, faintly opening his eyes to look at Kenny "Go away asshole. You can't do shit because you're not real" He closed his eyes again.

"Again with that shit?" Kenny rolled his eyes and got closer to smell Cartman's breath in search for alcohol again "Seems like you didn't drink though…" The blond grabbed one of Cartman's ears and squished the lobe before yanking softly from it. Cartman growled again and swatted Kenny's hand away but just frowned instead of opening his eyes so Kenny thought that a more drastic measure needed to be taken and he hesitated for a moment before pinching one of Cartman's buttcheeks hard enough for the other to yelp.

"What the hell?! Cut it out asshole!" Cartman finally opened his eyes as he turned to lay on his back and rubbed at his ass. Then he squinted while looking at Kenny and a faint smile curved his lips before his eyes turned into a mix of so many emotions that Kenny couldn't read any of them. Cartman turned onto his left side again and gave his back to Kenny "Go away. You're not real"

Kenny frowned at that and swatted at Cartman's head softly "What else I gotta do to make you see I'm real you idiot?"

Cartman just curled up and covered his head with the blankets "Kenny's dead. You're not real. I killed Kenny. You're not real"

The blond could clearly hear the pain and even fear in Cartman's voice and it hurt too much. Yes, Cartman had had some episodes like these where he would hallucinate or just plain step out of reality for a little while but he always managed to recognize the real Kenny, maybe not at first but always after the first touch. Kenny put a hand over Cartman's side again and the bigger teen started to shiver "You killed me last Saturday but I came back. You know that's my thing dude. I always come back"

Cartman shook harder then "Nnn-nno… You're fake… Like the others… Kenny lied.. He said it was okay but he felt… He…" Cartman's voice broke and he coughed a couple of times "He was in pain… So I killed him…"

This was bad. Cartman had gone through guilt crisis before but Kenny understood now that his friend had probably been like this since that night at the cabin and he still didn't seem able to come back from it. One thing Kenny had always admired about Cartman was the uncanny ability the guy had to just bounce back from pretty much anything and keep on as if nothing had happened in a truly fast time. But now it seemed like he just couldn't. Or maybe he never had and his plethora of issues was the logical outcome of a mind that never got to heal from anything and was just patched up to keep dragging itself forward. Kenny gulped with difficulty through the knot in his throat and laid down next to Cartman, hesitating a bit before finally wrapping an arm around his friend and pressing himself to the brunet "I came back Cartman. I'm real. I'm sorry I never told you this but it's not your fault. I'm okay now. I'm really here…" Cartman began to cry and it was such a sad and unbearable sound that Kenny soon followed. The blond held Cartman tight as they both cried for a long while.

Kenny had wondered many times before why he liked to be around Cartman so much. Why they had been friends since the very second they met and had lasted this long. Of course that they had a lot of fun together, Cartman always had something exciting going on, but his personality and the troubles he always managed to get them all into should've been enough for Kenny to at least distance himself like the others had done when the years of childhood adventures had gone away. Even before if he considered how many times he had died from some stupid thing Cartman had put him through or all the insults and jokes Cartman seemed to have reserved only for him. But it was moments like this one now what could explain the deep connection they had to each other. They had always been messed up. Kids who had grown up being constantly battered by life, who had experienced some of the worst horrors one could go through even before spending a whole decade in this world. Kenny knew that sometimes they only had each other. No one else could understand their pain or their way to deal with it.

Their crying slowly gave way to a numb silence. Kenny never let go of Cartman and the other never made any move to break their embrace. Once he had calmed down Kenny softened his grip on the fat boy and said with a hoarse voice "Feel better now?" He felt how Cartman just shrugged "Can I at least take the blankets off your head? You must be suffocating in there" Cartman shrugged again and Kenny removed the blankets leaving Cartman's messy but still incredibly soft looking hair in front of him, even curled up and hunched the guy was so big for his head to be at the same level of Kenny's "Still thinking I'm not real?"

Cartman turned around and looked at Kenny for a while before half smirking "Sometimes I wish you weren't. I wouldn't have to worry about your sorry ass"

Kenny felt a warmth spreading through his chest and was sure that he was blushing though it couldn't be seen in the darkness of the room. What Cartman said could've been mildly offensive to someone else. For Kenny who knew the brunet since they were four years old it was huge "Maybe stop being an asshole so much and you wouldn't have to worry"

The larger teen scoffed and Kenny saw the hesitation in his eyes before Cartman moved a little bit closer, just half an inch but this had been the closest they had ever been to each other without alcohol or some prank or any other kind of 'spur of the moment' thing had made them to "This is so fucking gay…" Cartman's voice was almost a whisper.

"Want me to get up?" Kenny's heart was pounding right on his throat. Cartman shook his head not taking his eyes off Kenny's. He could've done it then. He was feeling brave and the moment seemed to be perfect. Cartman's warmth was intoxicating and his round face being so close, his lips looking so soft and inviting…

"Are you sure you're okay?" Cartman said in an almost soft murmur.

Kenny was about to explode. He wanted to just dive forward and claim Cartman's mouth as he had been dying to do so for so long. But Cartman's question pulled a different kind of string in his heart. Close enough but this wasn't just a thing of their bodies. Kenny gulped trying to slow himself down and hating that everything was just too damn hot in there. He was sure that his hands and probably all of himself were soaking already. The blond tried to put on his best nonchalant smile and nodded "If you're talking about that night, you went too far with the fucking gunpowder… But I'm fine"

Cartman smiled and then briefly looked down to Kenny's lips, his eyes showing something that Kenny could've sworn it was the same kind of desire he had. But Cartman just gulped and looked a bit troubled for a fraction of a second before he pulled away and rolled onto his back "That's… That's good. I don't..." The brunet closed his eyes and sighed before looking at Kenny again "I wouldn't want to lose my best friend…" Cartman looked up to the ceiling and sighed again before sitting up on the bed "How long I've been in here anyways?"

To say that Kenny felt cheated was an understatement. They were literally so close, not even an inch from each other and he could see that Cartman wanted it. At least he had gotten to hear some things he hadn't expected to and that was nice. Most importantly his friend was fine and they were fine, all in all it wasn't that bad. Kenny sat on the bed too, his feet going back to the ground as he rubbed his face from the stickiness of his earlier tears "Well, when did you come here?"

The bigger boy rubbed his eyes "Huh… I shot you and then I came back here…"

Kenny looked at his friend wide eyed "Dude! It's the evening of the Monday! You spent almost two days in here?!" Then he remembered something and moved to see Cartman's arm which had been bandaged already "You shouldn't have done that…"

Cartman followed Kenny's sight and shrugged "I've done worse. Way worse…" He looked down and remained in silence with a slight frown on his face for a while and then rolled his eyes and huffed "Your fucking body…"

The blond looked surprised at Cartman for a second and then shrugged too "I've been through worse too I guess. Don't worry so much about that"

Cartman threw the blankets off and stepped out of the bed putting on his shoes "No shithead. I mean that your body is still at the fucking cabin" He grabbed his coat and hurried off the room. Kenny scoffed and followed him.

The way to the cabin was spent in a strange kind of silence. It wasn't uncomfortable or awkward but it was surely charged of something. Kenny at least was glad to be out of the suffocating heat of Cartman's room but the cold of the night reflected too harshly the distance that was between them again. Kenny wondered if Cartman was even a little bit bothered about their situation, about the years of things constantly being almost said but never fully let out.

When Cartman opened the door of the basement a gust of horribly putrid air hit their faces and Kenny almost puked. It had been just one day since he died, Kenny didn't think his corpse would rot that fast. When the chubby brunet turned on the lights there was no corpse though. Everything else looked the same as it had been the night of the Saturday except maybe some of the things in the table having been thrown out of it and the gunpowder had been dispersed on the ground "What…? Where's my body?" Kenny asked but didn't go near the cross, somehow he was apprehensive of that contraption like he had never been with any of the other torture devices used against him.

Cartman walked around inspecting the scene and clicked his tongue "The rats…"

Kenny scratched at his head and nodded "I thought about them but… Isn't this an airtight room? I bet you made it so that no sound or smell could get out of here and alert anyone right?"

The heavy brunet nodded too but pointed at the ground beside the table "They made a mess here. Can you see their tracks?" Kenny walked closer and sure enough could see the tiny rat feet marks over the gunpowder "Besides, this is not airtight. Otherwise we wouldn't be able to breathe here. It's just very well insulated and…" Cartman groaned and walked to the control room.

The blond followed him and could see the fat boy grunting about something until he grabbed a toolbox from under a table and walked out again "What's wrong?"

Cartman huffed and moved to the other end of the room "The air vent…" Kenny just looked at Cartman puzzled and the brunet began to dismantle a panel from the wall "There is an air vent that both brings in breathable air from the outside and expels the foul one from in here. There is a series of filters so that no odor or dangerous substance leaves out this room though so no one could see like, smoke coming out or something" The husky teen removed the panel and inspected it before showing it to Kenny "See? They broke the lower screws and got in through here" He put the panel away and shone a flashlight into the small ventilation shaft before sticking his head in "Fucking hell... "

"What? If they came and went through there it wouldn't be that bad right? I mean, they're rats, not elephants, they couldn't have made that much of a mess…" Cartman moved out of the vent and glared at Kenny while giving him the flashlight. The blond looked inside the vent and chewed on the inside of his mouth "Uh… Wow… I see…" The vent was completely blocked by what it seemed to be the corpses of a hundred rats, some in severe state of decomposition, some only being bones "Guess we know now what happens to my little friends after they eat my bodies"

Cartman was massaging his temples and kicked the toolbox "Your fucking 'little friends' ruined my perfect room" Then he grinned deviously at Kenny "Say… You have anything to do tonight?"

Kenny furrowed his brows and then understood what his friend meant "Oh no… No way dude. It's your room"

"They're your rats!" Cartman kicked the floor like a five years old boy throwing a tantrum "If those fuckers broke any of my filters it will cost me hundreds to replace them! The least you can do is to clean up your mess!"

"My mess?!" Kenny threw the flashlight to Cartman and moved away from the vent "You were the one who killed me and left me here! You're the one who wants to kill me every damn week!"

"You like it too so don't you put this all on me" Cartman looked really upset but not the furious kind Kenny was used to see in him. This was a more troubled kind of upset. He folded his arms over his chest and looked down.

Kenny sighed and looked to the vent "Alright… I'll clean up this mess. But only if you stay here with me too. At least keep me company. And don't even hope me to fix your damn filters, you're the one who McGuyver'ed this whole place up. I have no idea of any of this stuff"

Cartman just rolled his eyes and nodded "I'll go buy some food and stuff at least" Kenny nodded to him and watched the fat boy go before pinching the bridge of his nose already hating the prospect of that evening.

_***Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles._


	10. Chapter 10

The rest of the week wasn't bad at all. Even if they both had to stay up until late that Monday night it wasn't that hard for Kenny to get up the next day and had, for once, a quiet and most importantly complete week at school. He was still a bit nervous about the result of his test and so he tried his best to do all he could in his classes. What got him really worried though was that sometimes, at random moments, Cartman would space out for a while and just stare at nothing, like immersed in thought or maybe even disconnected completely. When he came back again though, he always did it by looking at Kenny for a moment and pursing his lips as if he had to contain himself from saying something.

On Saturday they went to the cabin as usual. Cartman had brought some food for them which Kenny seriously thanked him for because he hadn't eaten anything that day. They talked and joked as always but Kenny noticed something amiss in Cartman. Like an oil lamp with its windows obscured by soot, his usual glint wasn't quite there.

After dinner they moved down into the basement and Kenny was surprised about no weird machine or even anything at all being on the killing room. He didn't give that too much importance though, Cartman could always find crazy ways to kill him even without much equipment. But the fat brunet just went to the control room and grabbed a chair which he put at the middle of the basement and ushered Kenny to sit on it. The blond did so and felt weirdly worried since Cartman not showing his usual excitement and blabbing about having found a new way to kill him couldn't spell anything good for him. The last time this had happened he had ended up vomiting his own stomach out after all.

The chubby teen though just took out his handgun and rested the cannon over Kenny's forehead "What? This is it? You're not going to just shoot me right?" Kenny chuckled nervously. Cartman's eyes were becoming scary. They weren't showing anger or the demented glint Kenny had seen sometimes before. They were just empty. Cartman just shrugged and cocked the gun with his thumb. It wasn't that the windows of the lamp were obscured. What could be seen from outside was just a paper printing of a flame while there was nothing inside it but a cold void.

Kenny moved the gun off his head and stood up frowning slightly at his friend "Dude, what happened? Are you okay?"

"Just sit so I can kill you Kenny" Cartman's answer was a tired one.

"Not until we talk about this" The blond walked around the chair and rested his hands over its backrest "Okay so, last weekend was kinda extreme for both right? Is that it Cartman?"

"I don't want to talk Kenny. Just want to get over with this" The brunet signaled for the blond to sit with his gun "Don't try to analyze this. You're not a shrink"

"I'm not but you could really use one" Kenny rested his elbows on the chair now and Cartman frowned at him "Oh come on… You're fucking messed up dude. You're my best friend and all but I won't deny that you do need help with your issues and neither should you"

The brunet scoffed and waved the gun towards Kenny's face "I'm actively dealing with my issues"

"No, you're just indulging yourself into letting them control you. Like a fucked up coping mechanism for whatever is causing this" Kenny shook his head and then sighed "At least you admitted you have issues. That's a good start…"

"Kenny I swear I will dismember you and leave you to be eaten by the barracudas at the creek if you don't stop talking and come here to be killed" Cartman huffed and then smirked "Wait no, you would fucking love that don't you? What? You think I'm stupid? I already know you enjoy what we do in here" The brunet looked away then "At least you did…"

"That's not true Cartman. My body just reacts in a weird way" Kenny rolled his eyes trying to save face "No one enjoys being killed dude"

"You do!" Cartman exclaimed nudging Kenny's chest with the gun "You fucking do! Why the fuck do you think I do this with you?!" The chubby teen's face distorted in worry then and he threw the gun to the floor "Fuck this" Cartman stormed out of the room and Kenny was left not sure about what had happened.

Of course that he wasn't dumb. He knew that Cartman was upset about having called himself out on his bullshit but it felt too weird. He could've said anything else, made a stupid joke or gotten angry like always but instead he had just walked away. Kenny went upstairs hoping to find Cartman there but he wasn't so the blond walked out of the cabin. It was dark outside but Kenny could recognize the huge shape of his friend sitting on some rocks away from the cabin. Kenny walked slowly towards the rocks expecting the brunet to bark him to go away but he didn't so Kenny climbed up and sat beside Cartman.

For a long while they just sat in silence but the cold was starting to bother Kenny aside from the all other things that were already bothering him "Aren't you gonna kill me tonight?"

"If you're that horny go fuck some of your whores or jack off to some midget porn or whatever" Cartman replied dryly.

"Hey, you liked that midget porn movie we watched that time too" Kenny chuckled and nudged at Cartman's shoulder with his own "Seriously though… I don't… It sucks to see you like this dude"

"Well, you took the fun out of this so…" Cartman shrugged and grabbed a small stone, rolling it on his hand.

"How? Because of last Saturday?" The blond scoffed "I'm not to blame if you're such a huge dumbass to think I wouldn't feel pain from the stuff you do to me" Kenny crossed his legs and stared at the cabin "Besides, most of the times is good. You just went overboard with the burning and such but…" Kenny hesitated for a moment but a lot was being said tonight already and he figured that if Cartman was opening up about this whole thing he could do it as well "Okay yeah. I like it when you kill me. I'm messed up too alright?"

"Why you never told me before?" The heavy brunet began to switch the stone from one hand to the other never looking up from it.

"I thought that if you thought this was a good thing you would start trying it on others" Kenny drummed softly with his fingers on the rock between his feet "I couldn't let you go around killing people"

"Asshole…" Cartman scoffed with disdain "I'm not stupid. I wouldn't kill people who can't come back. You should've known that already"

"I guess I should've given you more credit" Kenny nodded "But I don't know… It wasn't just that. Maybe I didn't want you doing this with others too…"

"Yeah I get it" The brunet nodded as well "I wouldn't have either way for the same reason"

"Really?" Kenny briefly looked towards his friend a bit surprised.

"It's our thing after all right?" Cartman raised his eyes just for a second to meet Kenny's and then went back to his stone. For a long while they didn't spoke. The faint breeze and the forest's nightly sounds enveloping them completely.

Again though, their silence just felt suffocating so Kenny smirked "Maybe you could become one of those Jewish priests who make the circumcisions you know? The cut you did the other night was so clean… You did manipulate my meat expertly. I bet it wasn't the first time you handled my dick right?"

Cartman rolled his eyes and huffed "I've been chopping off and grounding your corpses for a long while already. Of course it wasn't the first time I touched your junk"

"That's hot though" Kenny chuckled feeling indeed the heat inside him "Do you enjoy playing with it?"

The brunet threw the stone away and pouted "I'm not a queer. Fuck you"

Kenny felt again falling into their same routine and maybe everything that had happened before and all of what was being said that night made him feel braver or just plain reckless so he frowned and looked at Cartman firmly "You know what? Please do"

It was Cartman's turn to look surprised at his friend now "What… What the fuck Kenny?"

"Not enough fuck Cartman. That's the thing" Kenny huffed getting angry "I'm sick of this stupid game you play. I'm tired of our stupid dance of having a great time, getting closer, having a huge and very obvious chemistry and sexual tension and then you backing away saying 'no homo' like a fucktard every damn time!"

Cartman was staring at the blond with an almost comically dumb expression "I don't... "

"Aww come on Cartman! This is bullshit! You're bullshit!" Kenny exclaimed becoming agitated "You like dudes too. What's so wrong in admitting that when everyone already knows it? You're missing out on a lot of things for what? Some stupid pride you have? We're not little kids anymore dude. No one's gonna pick on you for eating a dick or two. Pretty much everyone is doing some gay shit out there" Kenny scoffed then "Besides, you're built like a fucking soviet engineered bear killing machine. You're really afraid of someone trying some shit on you?"

The husky boy had his mouth open a bit and seemed to be about to speak but he just glared at Kenny and then looked away balling his fists hard "Okay then, if you had everything fucking figured out then why you never said anything earlier?"

"Because you're always so fucking unapproachable!" Kenny wanted to control himself but this had been like a chain reaction inside him and he just couldn't stop now "Did you expect me to make a move on you when every time someone even mentions anything related to being gay you just shut yourself in and get grumpier than that time Kyle gave you a stupid board game instead of the shitty doll you wanted?!"

"It was an action figure…"

"I don't fucking care!" Kenny shouted then feeling indignant "See? This fucking thing. You do this fucking thing of evading the real issue and diverting the attention every time someone tells you something uncomfortable!" The blond rubbed his face trying to calm himself down then "I just want to have a good time with you and finally see your stupid walls coming down at least once and maybe…" Kenny trailed off and sighed feeling his body tired and his heart heavy.

There was silence once more and it was so long that Kenny felt disheartened and thought about leaving that place when Cartman finally talked "So what? You want us to fuck?"

"No… I mean, yes, I do want that but… I don't know… Not just that…" Kenny's head was hanging low now, somehow finally saying everything didn't feel so good when the awful consequences he had tried to avoid were hanging over him so menacingly close.

"You like me?"

Kenny looked at Cartman and scoffed "Were you deaf this whole time? Of course I like you dude. You're hot and sound like it would be really fun…"

"Not that. You know what I mean" Cartman's voice was hushed as if he didn't really want to ask that fearing the answer "Do you have a crush on me?"

"I mean…" Kenny gulped and looked away "We've been friends our whole lives and I am attracted to you and…"

"Who's diverting now?" Cartman smirked at Kenny.

It was good that it was so dark and cold in there, otherwise Kenny would have felt stupid for being completely blushed but looking at Cartman he felt encouraged enough. After all, the fatty's cocky smirk always managed to lure him into anything and Cartman's eyes were filled with such hope then. How could Kenny disappoint him? "I kinda do… Tried to stop it from happening but you make it really difficult" Kenny chuckled a bit "Even when being a dense asshole"

Cartman nodded and looked away for a while before slowly rubbing his knee against Kenny's "Wanna go back to my place?"

"Just like that?" Kenny snorted between amused and hopeful "No killing tonight then?"

"We have other options right? Besides, who said I wouldn't kill you?" Cartman grinned deviously "But I don't want to stay out here in the cold and going back to the cabin would suck. I don't have a bed in there" Kenny laughed and nodded while getting up.

Silence reigned on their way back. But unlike other times this was completely devoid of bad things. Except maybe the nerves that were coursing through Kenny and that were at the same time calmed and increased whenever Cartman changed a shift, making his hand brush Kenny's, to which he replied by caressing it with his finger.

They climbed up to Cartman's room as soon as they arrived and for the first time in his memory, Kenny hesitated a bit before sitting on the bed. He might have been wanting this to happen for years but now that it was there he had so many concerns and hopes and… All of that was forgotten when Cartman stood between Kenny's legs and softly put one knee on the bed almost touching the blond's crotch. He grinned and leaned down to capture Kenny's lips, moving softly before dragging the tip of his tongue over the smaller boy's lips to part them and enter. Kenny allowed him gladly and wrapped his arms around Cartman's waist pulling him closer. He yelped a bit surprised when Cartman instead kept moving forward until he was pinning Kenny to the bed. Having that huge mass hovering over him, threatening to smother him felt somehow more exhilarating than anything else Kenny had done. Cartman kept attacking Kenny's mouth but there was a soft quality to his hunger, like he was savoring a delicacy. Kenny certainly was taking his time to enjoy this too. No matter how much his body urged him to tear off Cartman's clothes he instead tried to control himself and not even went directly for that huge and round ass he had dreamed with so much. His hand remained respectfully right at the end of Cartman's back. Also it wasn't easy for him to reach that place with Cartman seeming to be bigger from this close. Until the brunet huffed into their kiss and grabbed Kenny's hand, putting it right over his butt. Kenny moaned at the touch of that firm and yet soft asscheek, kneading it as if it were dough, making Cartman moan too. Their height difference made Cartman's belly to rub right over Kenny's erection and the blond was sure he was dampening their clothes already.

The kiss was broken suddenly and Cartman raised his head to look at Kenny for a moment. His eyes seemed to be seeking some confirmation, of what Kenny wasn't sure but he smiled warmly at his friend and it seemed to do the trick because Cartman returned the smile and dove down again, staying just briefly over Kenny's lips to then move down his jaw and into his neck which he suckled and nibbled on.

No words were said during the whole thing. No words were needed aside from the occasional breathy curse out of pure pleasure. Two hours later Kenny was draped over Cartman, half of his body onto the bed and the other half on top of the fat boy. His eyes were closed and he smiled feeling how Cartman's fingers ran through his hair softly "So, was it anything like you were expecting?"

Cartman's low and thick voice resonated all over Kenny and his smile widened "I mean, beats jacking off I guess…" Cartman softly swatted at Kenny's head and the blond laughed and looked up to the other "It was fucking awesome dude… I had guessed you would be good fuck but…" Kenny looked back and rubbed his butt a bit "You won't fuck me again for a while though. I'll probably be sore for days"

"With all the fooling around you've doing for years you're still not used to it?" Cartman scoffed but placed his hand on Kenny's back and caressed it soothingly "You did felt really tight though…"

"Not every hookup I get into ends up in me taking it up the ass" Kenny rolled his eyes but then closed them again and rested his head on Cartman's chest "Besides remember what I told you the other night? When my body regenerates it comes back as new. That includes my butt too"

"So every time I'll fuck you after you die it will be like your first time?" Cartman's eyes glinted deviously "Infinite deflowering cheat…"

Kenny laughed again and moved to kiss Cartman "So you're thinking of making this a regular basis thing?"

The fat brunet looked down at Kenny with a serious expression then "Aren't you?"

Kenny could see so much worry and also so much hope in Cartman's eyes and yes, this could lead to a disaster, he knew that but it felt too wrong not to at least take the chance "It would be nice… Just didn't know you would want it since you were so against even talking about this before…"

Cartman's lips curved into a small but warm smile before rolling his eyes "Why do you think i asked if you had a crush on me? I wouldn't have done this if I was going to be just a random hookup for you" Then he went serious again and looked away "And before… What if we had fucked before and then it didn't work? What if doing this messed up what we had? I… I guess I was afraid to lose my best friend. My only friend…"

The lean blond nodded and smiled "Yeah I know how you feel. I didn't want to mess anything up either" He moved closer and kissed Cartman again "Am I just your friend though?" The brunet looked down and Kenny could see him blushing. Kenny smirked and said teasingly "Cartman… Do you have a crush on me?" The husky boy blushed harder and shrugged before nodding slightly "Awww that's nice" Kenny kissed his button nose "For how long?"

"Huh… I don't know… Years" Cartman bit his lower lip "Three or four at least"

Kenny raised his eyebrows surprised "Wow… That's a lot. Fuck Cartman, we could've been fucking all these years…"

"That's all you care about?" Cartman sounded a bit hurt.

The blond searched for the other boy's hand and intertwined their fingers "No, I want long walks on the beach and reading a book curled up together by the fireplace" Cartman frowned and Kenny snorted "Of course not dumbass. I… Well I guess I never settled down, never had a boyfriend or anything because I was kinda waiting for you…"

Cartman smiled wide and his eyes became watery for a second before he dabbed at them and scoffed "Did you get that shit from some lame romcom?" His smile didn't fade though and he pulled Kenny for a long kiss "You're mine now okay?"

Kenny snorted and nodded "As long as you're fine with being mine only too" Cartman just pulled Kenny in for another kiss as a reply. They made out for a long while and Kenny was feeling up for another go with Cartman. Now that he finally got him Kenny wanted to enjoy the brunet as much as he could "Say… I may not take you in for a while but i could do it to you again…" He softly caressed between Cartman's thighs going down for his ass. Cartman moaned and spread his legs nodding and Kenny chuckled "For a guy who spent years swearing he wasn't gay you sure give your ass pretty easy… Actually, did it even hurt a bit when i fucked you? Don't remember feeling any resistance"

Cartman glared at Kenny for a second and then shrugged "That's because your dick is tiny" Kenny frowned at him and the brunet scoffed "And yeah, I may not go around fucking every guy I meet but you're not my first"

"Dude! Really?" Kenny smiled delighted at the gossip "Who was the fortunate one?" He caressed Cartman's behind a bit more and could see the fatty was aroused but his face had gone serious and he looked away. Kenny moved his hand and instead caressed Cartman's belly "Hey… Are you alright? You don't need to tell me if it's not something you want to talk about"

Cartman shrugged and briefly looked at Kenny as if to gather strength "Guess I'll have to tell you someday anyways…" The chubby teen took a deep breath and looked away "Remember when we tricked the sixth graders to think that my ass was a pic of Stan's mom's tits? Remember that when they found out you guys left while they dragged me to some bushes?" Kenny furrowed his brows realizing what Cartman meant "What do you think they did to me then?" the brunet's look was harsh now but then just shrugged again "After that i guess I took a liking to it and even if I never fooled around with a guy ever since I did got toys and shit like that…"

Kenny sighed feeling Cartman's pain even if the other wasn't outright showing it "Shit dude… I… You should've told me. We don't have to do it then if you don't want"

Cartman wrapped his arms around Kenny and kissed him "I said I took a liking to it didn't I? Besides, you doing it is way better than any toy I could get" Kenny returned the kiss and nodded before he yelped a bit surprised at the feeling of Cartman's hand squeezing his cock "Are you gonna fuck me or what?" The blond smiled and kissed Cartman again moving to get the lube from the night stand.

_***Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles._


	11. Chapter 11

Waking up to a blowjob was a rare delicacy Kenny wasn't used to. Mostly because he was the first one to wake up almost every time he spent an entire night with someone, which wasn't that usual. But even with a small margin of comparison, Kenny knew this one was the best by far. He didn't say anything, not wanting to disturb the amazing job Cartman was doing on him until he couldn't hold it any longer and warned the brunet to move away. Instead Cartman just sucked faster and ended up with a mouthful of Kenny's cum. The chubby boy emerged from under the covers with a grin and moved up to kiss Kenny, making the blond taste himself in Cartman's tongue. Without a word Kenny broke the kiss and rolled Cartman onto the bed, wasting no time before going down on him "You don't have to… Ohhhhh fuck…" Kenny was deaf to Cartman's words and instead swallowed that fat cock adoringly until Cartman unloaded his morning wood down his throat.

"Uffff that was…" Cartman pulled Kenny towards him and kissed the blond again "Wanna go down and have breakfast?"

"Wait, didn't we have that already just now?" Kenny grinned and Cartman laughed slapping his ass softly before getting up.

Sitting at the table and watching Cartman flip some pancakes on a pan wearing a robe and a long apron after spending a wonderful night together felt like a dream to Kenny. The weird hyper realistic but also strange enough kind that makes you doubt which one is the real world. The kiss Cartman gave to him while serving the breakfast and the mischievous bite the brunet gave to his lower lip felt real enough though, probably more than pretty much anything else Kenny had felt in his life. But there was a Matrix-like quality to the scene of Cartman playing the romantically domestic life. Although Kenny thought that if the tradeoff for his body being harvested for energy or food or whatever was to experience this then he was glad to be serving the machines.

It didn't last long though. Liane walked into the kitchen and Cartman turned into the same asshole everyone knew and loved to hate as if someone had flipped a switch. He still dedicated some warmer and some lascivious looks at Kenny from time to time but the blond knew that Cartman wasn't even near ready to be open about the sudden change in their relationship.

It was a quiet and nice looking Sunday. It had been so long since Kenny had actually seen a Sunday that he insisted in them going out, at least for a drive. Cartman didn't object much outside his usual whining about wanting to rest and laze out since Sundays were apparently only made with that purpose for him. But Kenny knew the brunet liked the idea of them being alone anyways. They stopped by Jimbo's gun shop briefly on their way to the mountains and headed in the direction to Boulder, turning towards a forest halfway through where Cartman pulled up and got out of the car. Kenny watched him curious as the bigger boy opened the large bag he had picked up at the store, grabbing a large rifle and throwing it to Kenny who barely managed to catch it in the air. It was really heavy and a little bit strange, not at all like the hunting rifles Kenny was used to see in their town "What the hell are you gonna do with this?" Then Kenny rolled his eyes and rested the rifle onto the ground "This is for me right?"

"In a way" Cartman grinned and opened a box of bullets which were far bigger than any other Kenny had ever seen "Typically on Sundays I prepare your corpse and then go to the farm to add the special mix into the pig food and supervise everything down there. Last night there was no killing so I thought I could come here and try this new baby Jimbo got last month. I wanna see how it performs before I decide if I wanna buy it"

"Why would you want to buy this thing dude?" Kenny chuckled "Are you planning on hunting mammoths or something?"

"Well, you didn't miss by that much. This rifle is meant to pierce an APC's shielding" Cartman loaded the rifle and attached a stand to it so that the front would be laying on the ground "Won't hunt anything with this though. I just like guns in general, not always gotta use them right?"

"This thing must be illegal for at least fifty reasons Cartman" Kenny sat on the ground. The brunet looked at him raising an eyebrow with a sarcastic expression and Kenny huffed "Fine, I get it… It's just that…"

"What? Don't want your boyfriend being sent to jail?" Cartman smirked and tickled Kenny's side "Don't worry, I won't ever be caught unless I want to. Besides, you would look cute coming to visit me. Imagine how the other guys would get when they see you coming into the conjugal visits room knowing that I'll be fucking your brains out in there…"

Kenny swatted Cartman's hand away laughing and then kicked his shin softly "Don't be an asshole or I'll restrict your sex rights to the same amount as your killing ones" Cartman went down on the ground and positioned the gun onto his shoulder to aim rolling his eyes "Besides… Boyfriend? You haven't even taken me out on a date, what makes you think we're boyfriends?" The brunet jutted his lower lip out in a pout while looking at Kenny with puppy eyes and Kenny closed his eyes and chuckled before caressing Cartman's round face softly "You're insufferable"

"And you love me for it" Cartman grinned and aimed the gun, bolting it and finally firing away. The blast left Kenny deaf for a couple of seconds and his ears ringing for a while longer. Cartman just seemed ecstatic and smiling like a kid seeing Santa at the mall "Holy shit! Did you see that?"

Kenny hadn't seen anything since it was all too sudden but once he looked into where Cartman had been aiming his jaw dropped and he stood up "What the fuck?!" Kenny walked towards the tree Cartman had shot at, which was way farther than Kenny had imagined and when he finally reached it the blond touched the still warm hole in the trunk that could almost accommodate his whole hand inside and that went straight through the tree and then through another one more before finally ending in a third one further away.

The husky teen walked closer massaging his shoulder and inspected the holes with a wicked grin "Whoa… The gun and bullets are expensive as fuck but dude… This is so much worth it!" Then he smiled at Kenny "Come on. It's your turn" He half trotted excitedly to where they were before and Kenny followed him doubting that probably killing a couple of trees would be actually worth whatever Cartman had paid for the bullets and the use of the gun but he couldn't resist whenever he got to see the brunet so happy about something. It was soothing and truly nice to see that troubled and seriously beaten guy enjoy something without it being bad for himself or someone else for a change.

Cartman loaded the gun again and positioned it on the ground. Kenny imitated the stance Cartman had taken before and grabbed the gun. It was seriously big but strangely comfortable to hold. Kenny had never been a huge fan of guns, not like his chubby boyfriend at least, but he wasn't a stranger to them and could be a good shot if he ever were interested in practicing. The blond took his aim on a tree, breathed in and held it before softly squeezing the trigger.

For a moment the only thing Kenny could recognize was again the ringing in his ears and that he was for some reason looking at the sky. Then he saw Cartman's worried face looming over him and that's when the pain hit him. Kenny wanted to move his right arm but it would just respond with pain. When he looked to the side the blond gasped at the sight of his arm completely moved off his shoulder, skin strained against the bone and he was sure that if the hit had been just a little bit harder it would have taken his arm cleanly off.

"Are… Kay?" Kenny heard Cartman's voice as if coming from far away and weakly sat up, his arm dangling limp from his body and hurting horribly. Cartman inspected the damage with a grave face.

"Don't worry… You've put me through worse" Kenny said as he tried to accommodate his arm to some angle that would be less painful.

"Shit dude… This is why I always tell you to eat some more when you can" The fat brunet softly took Kenny's arm and tried to move it but stopped when Kenny winced.

"Ouch! Fuck!..." Kenny moved Cartman's hand away and rested his hand on his lap "It's not my fault. That thing is as dangerous for the target as for the shooter" Finally he could find a place where his arm didn't hurt that much. He knew it would be excruciating when he put it back in place but for now he just needed a breather. Kenny looked at Cartman's concerned face and chuckled "I'm fine. This can be fixed and if not I can always die and come back as new"

"I know but still…" Cartman pursed his lips and then smiled a bit looking down onto Kenny's lap "Fuck Kenny… You're seriously a masochist…"

The blond looked down too and could surely see the tent in his pants. By this point it was like an automatic reaction already when he was under a pain big enough "Can't help it… But you can…" He smirked at Cartman who returned the gesture and wasted no time before lowering the waist of Kenny's sweatpants, freeing his erection for a brief moment before capturing it between his lips.

The blond let out a loud gasp as Cartman's warm mouth enveloped his dick and began to suck vigorously. Cartman's oral skills were great enough but the pain in his arm heightened his arousal and in no time Kenny felt close to the finish line. But the brunet suddenly let go of him and raised himself while unbuckling his belt "Turn around now, it's my turn"

Kenny was about to protest against it but Cartman just huffed and rolled him around like a ragdoll. Kenny landed on the ground and his right arm flapped heavily causing a huge pain wave to course all over him "Fuck! Shit Cartman! At least you could have fixed my arm before!" The blond raised himself with his good arm and panted from the pain and the still very high arousal "Besides I told you I'm still sore to be fucked by you again"

"You said you like pain dude" Cartman replied letting his pants and underwear fall down and tugging at his rock hard cock "I'm just delivering…"

Kenny rolled his eyes knowing he couldn't really argue with that. He was in a lot of pain and more would come but this kind of thrill was exactly what he sought and craved most. Cartman lowered Kenny's pants and used lots of spit to lubricate both the blond's ass and his dick before slowly pushing inside. Kenny screamed as that fat rod made its way into him, the pain of his muscles being forcefully expanded blended in with the one coming from his arm to make Kenny drown in his particular brand of favored pleasure. Cartman finally managed to be deep inside Kenny and began moving rhythmically but his thrusts were powerful enough to rock Kenny's whole body and it was surely hard for him to stay in his place with only one arm holding all that force and the pain from his other arm debilitating him. Nonetheless Kenny was close to cumming again in no time as Cartman fucked him so good. Then he felt Cartman's body pressing over him and Kenny thought his boyfriend was going down to kiss his neck, which he did, but the blond also felt something cold against his throat and briefly managed to look back to Cartman's big chocolate eyes and round face that was smiling to him before the blade sunk into his throat, cutting deep enough to destroy his vocal chords and major arteries. Kenny began to feel light headed as the pounding in his ass became even harder and felt himself cumming as the muffled groans of pleasure from his boyfriend swam into his ears. Then there was only black.

Kenny woke up still feeling some of the pain in his arm and especially the delicious mix of pain and pleasure in his ass. Again his room greeted him in its usual faded morning colors. The blond looked to his clock and was pleased to see that it was still early and more importantly Monday, which meant he had come back pretty quickly. Now he was sure that his power had at least some ties with his emotions or mood. Kenny felt way better than morning than any other he remembered and headed to school with a smile even if he had to skip breakfast because he left the last cookies he had bought last week for Karen.

Cartman came to him while the blond was looking through his locker and caressed his waist in a covert and faint but very nice way as a greeting. Classes were boring as usual but Kenny felt hopeful now and for the first time in a long while he actually wanted to put some effort into getting at least decent grades. His test was turned in and he got a mildly disappointing but still nice B which meant that he actually had a chance to do well enough this year. During lunch he sat beside Cartman as always but their past weekend had changed enormously the way he felt doing that. It was really too soon to judge but Kenny actually felt that this could work more than well. After school Cartman insisted in Kenny going back home with him and as soon as he locked the door of his room the fat boy tackled Kenny to the bed and gave him a long and almost desperate kiss while already fumbling with his clothes.

Kenny chuckled and stopped Cartman softly "Hey… I love that you're this eager for me but slow down a bit and enjoy it dude"

Cartman blushed a bit and got off Kenny, laying on his side but pulling the blond close to him "It's just that… Now that we finally got to do all this I just can't stop wanting to do it all the time…"

The blond smiled and kissed Cartman's nose "That's actually sweet… And I do want to do it as much as you do but we have time dude"

"I guess... " Cartman shrugged and kissed Kenny "Fuck… This is so much better with you alive…"

Kenny kissed him back but chuckled at his boyfriend's words "Alive? Wait… You kissed me while I was dead? You kissed my corpse?"

Cartman's round cheeks went full red and he looked away "Not just kissed…" His words were a mere sheepish whisper.

"Holy fuck!" Kenny laughed and raised himself on his elbow, hovering over Cartman "You fucked my corpse too?"

The heavy brunet shrugged and nodded "It was just a couple of times okay? And I actually fucked you once, the other was a mouthjob…" Cartman rolled his eyes when Kenny didn't stop laughing and pushed the blond off him looking miffed "I was desperate okay? I had been dreaming of fucking you for so long and you looked so good all hard and… It wasn't the same though. Actually I just only felt worse after it so I stopped doing it"

Cartman was looking bad now, a mix of sadness and helplessness that made Kenny's chest feel tight "Hey… All that's over now okay? Besides, I feel kinda honored and relieved knowing that you didn't just got off on murder and instead it was indeed about me"

"What do you mean with that?" Cartman asked raising an eyebrow.

"You really think I never noticed how hard you were every time you killed me?" Kenny smiled and moved his hand to softly caress his boyfriend's bulge which was still semi hard.

"I sure hoped you didn't remember at least" Cartman scoffed and returned Kenny's attention by squeezing softly at the blond's groin "Did you like it last Saturday?" Then his looked turned a bit worried "Do you always need the pain to like it? I mean, can you have like… Regular sex and enjoy it or is it too boring?"

Kenny smiled and snaked his hand inside the brunet's pants, rubbing softly at the growing member "I do enjoy all kinds of sex. Pain just makes it quicker and more intense. But don't worry, if there's something I've always liked about you is that I could never get bored around you. And I've already experienced enough now to know that sex won't be the exception" The blond moved down to kiss Cartman who kissed back with a huge smile on his face.

All in all, Kenny had gambled with this whole thing and it had been scary like all high stakes bets are at some point. The stakes for allowing Cartman to get some release for his urges were huge but now Kenny knew that they had found much more than any of them would have expected. Maybe in time he could actually help Cartman free himself from the things that held him back and Kenny also felt lighter from the ones that he hadn't even allowed himself to admit. For now though, they both had a lot to look up for and a lot of lost time to catch up on.

_***Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles._


End file.
